


Chains and Lace

by Tiaq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Other, Prostitution, Roleplay Logs, Sadism, dubcon, hooker with a heart of gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaq/pseuds/Tiaq
Summary: RP Log AU: What's the opposite of a sweet and innocent character? Obviously a hooker for all the most unsavory johns because he's a unicorn who can take a lot and still walk away. But what if he meets a cute girl who may just show him how he could really live?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RP with my friend Captivate. She doesn't want to be added a co-creator for reasons, but this was a fun RP idea we did but sadly didn't finish. And as should come to no surprise.... smut ahoy!

Despite the clear night air, the oppressive New York humidity wouldn't go away. Which in turn meant fewer customers roaming the streets. Dracen didn't dare walk too much closer to Times Square; it wasn't his beat and he didn't feel like dealing with whiny johns complaining about his steep prices. Pale skin peeked out from underneath dark clothes, flashing tantalizing strips of skin, begging to be touched.

Dracen took a drag from his blunt, letting the chemicals seep in before his immune system beat them to hell. One thing about being a unicorn, it sucked trying to have any recreational fun like the humans did. Nothing stayed in his system and the shit wasn't cheap. Mostly he did it for looks, knowing he looked good as he leaned against a too warm brick building, legs angled just so. His pink hair was a shock though, enough to make most do a double-take, but it was his piercing sky blue eyes that reeled them in from under ridiculously long lashes coated in dark mascara.

He was an anomaly, too young to be doing this job but it was all he knew and he made damn good money from it. Especially if he got the kinky fuckers who liked to hurt him and bloody him up. It never stayed, he never had any diseases, so he was very popular. Except now. He had no appointments lined up, and he didn't feel like spending money in a bar to hopefully catch someone's attention. So Dracen did what many others did and went to his favorite hangout to tempt someone into doing something naughty for a few hours. If only someone would look his way that wasn't stuck in traffic or too busy looking at their devices.

Lexi was torn. She looked at the number scrawled on the business card; she couldn't believe she was about to do this. But she was lonely. New York was so far from San Diego and sure, her parents were from here and still had their New York accents, they were there. None of the pack was and she had never been alone before.

At first, it was fun. She wasn't under house arrest anymore and she was free. She did what she had always wanted to do and traveled. She grabbed a duffle bag and got in her motorcycle and drove. She drove and somehow ended up in New York City. It was different.

There were packs here that she had to avoid. A lone wolf gave her that heads up. She kept her head down, unusual for her, but couldn't really make friends. She didn't like humans. Couldn't like them for all they did to her and to her brother, Jake. But she was lonely...and honestly, she wanted to just get laid.

It wouldn't be the same as having someone she cares for nearby but someone would be touching her and that would be enough, right? Jacob, a dryad-like Other, warned her that he was expensive. Worth it but expensive, he hinted that he might not be the right for fit for a first timer. But she wasn't just going to go for some random human who smelled like others and probably had diseases.

Not that she could easily contract them but it was still the smell.

She chewed on her bottom lip before she worked up the nerves; she dialed his number and waited for it to ring. She reminded herself: he was a unicorn, she liked unicorns, and this would be good. She saved up the money for it while working in the garage and the other odd jobs she had.

She had scrubbed up as best she could, trying to get the grease from under her fingernails and she washed her hair. She tried to look nice...just it wasn't the way she anticipated getting laid for the first time but if he was being paid, he'd have to make it good, right?

Dracen was scrolling on his feed, reading comments to his most recent Instagram post, and all the thirsty fuckers who wanted him. It made him smirk; such a shame they were too damn poor to afford him. As he was about to type up a coy reply to a regular, his phone started to play. "I wanna do bad things with you..." with a heavy country voice and electric guitar.

He didn't recognize the number but that wasn't new. "It's your baby boy, what can I do for you?" Dracen purred into his phone, just the right amount of coy and promise in his tone. If this was a regular or a recommended person, they'd know the right phrase to say. And then negotiations would start, and he'd have to remember to give a proper thank you to whoever made the recommendation for new money to be added to his little black book. Not that Dracen would rat anyone out, but he needed to know who to avoid during certain times of the month or year. Accidents happened and he wasn't about to get mauled by reporters who wanted to know why a senator was seen with him.

Lexi froze. She was really doing this. Oh, she could do this. She was never one to shy or step down from anything. It could be her flaw, her stubbornness. She'd go toe to toe with the devil if she had even a chance of winning.

She didn't have the same kind of confidence with this though. She couldn't get a purr into her voice and she just hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. She had a nice voice though, years of singing and shouting, had left it a little on the smoky satin side of things.

"Oh, um...I was given your number..." She trailed off briefly, trying to get her words together and she swallowed and said, "Jacob...said you were the best. I think he used the word magical and I'm..."

She hesitated before she said, "I'm lonely."

Despite Dracen's tone, he had a rather bland expression on his face, having done this so often that it didn't phase him anymore. He'd get calls from older men, women, widows, businessmen, kinky fuckers, swingers wanting some excitement. But it sounded like this time he'd been recommended to a first timer calling a hooker.

Well this was new.

He frowned slightly, staring at his feet enclosed in black platform boots as he played with a pink braid that hung over his shoulder. Either this girl didn't know what she was getting into, or she had different goals for a first time. And usually Jacob was good at vetting new clients, usually Other. Dracen vaguely wondered what she could be, before he spoke again. "I can keep you company if that's what you'd like, sugar. And if it's magic you're wanting, I have that too. Anything else you're looking for?" Sounded.... vanilla to him. Again, not his usual. But he had no clients tonight and that rent was due.

So he'd fuck the virgin if that's what she wanted, he had condoms and extra set of clothes, makeup in case he needed a touchup. To be honest, he was a little intrigued, but this was business, not for his curiosity.

Lexi started to pace, walking slowly back and forth. He had gone quiet. Shit, was that bad? The money she had set aside looked almost accusatory on the counter. It was a crisp set of 20s, and 2 100 dollar bills. Jacob said minimum 600$, so she had 800$. She wasn't stupid. She had lube at the apartment, she had bought a few bottles.

She remembered what Uncle Sebastian had griped about from years of being with Uncle Aiden. Sex wasn't foreign to her, just in the sense she had never had it before, but it was talked about. Safe sex was important, not that she thought she could get pregnant. She was such a fucked up mess of genetics that she was sure she was barren.

Her wings fluttered and her eyes widened. Oh, she'd need to hide those! She was just so used to coming home and giving up on hiding what she wasn't some kind of weird mongrel. She shook her head, "No...I think that's it. I'm...not sure what..."

She frowned. There were things she considered. Like ropes, Uncle Aiden and Sebastian's....active lifestyle was known and they all knew who to go to when it came to questions about BDSM. But she didn't know if that was something she wanted. She didn't want to try it out when she was already going to be losing her virginity. 

To a unicorn. Wasn't that fucked...

Shit.

"It's...not a problem if I've never done this before?"

Dracen had to smother the desire to chuckle at how nervous the girl seemed. Definitely her first time calling for a hooker, but maybe not a virgin. He hoped not. Otherwise Jacob was going to get an earful later that night...

"Of course not, sugar. I'll be whatever you want me to be: a midnight tryst, a loving boyfriend... if you can pay." He paused, glancing up at the street before him. No one was even looking twice at him, shame. "Six for a basic fuck. If you want me to be your boyfriend, eight total," Dracen explained, shifting his body to lean more heavily against the wall, too warm for so late at night. "I don't do payment plans, you have to have it all up front, cash only. I can meet you or I have a place we can meet at." Didn't matter to him one way or another. Usually he'd insist on his place, a decent room in an expensive hotel that made him seem important. It helped he was pretty and the staff liked him. Despite his work, he made sure things weren't too much of a mess afterwards.

"So.... what do you want?"

"Basic," she said quickly; the thought of someone trying to pretend they loved her was...it twisted her stomach. She'd smell it. And she'd hate every second of it if the touch was gentle and loving but there was nothing behind it. "Seems..."

She shook her head.

"Basic is fine." As long as he seemed interested and he was aroused it was fine. She wasn't expecting him to smell too into it? It was his profession. Maybe he liked it, maybe he didn't. She said, mildly affronted, some of the nervousness faded, "I have the money. Cash."

Why would she call him if she couldn't afford him? Was that a thing? She rubbed her neck and said, "Here is my address. I guess...whenever you get here?"

She rolled her shoulders, feeling the odd magic that made them disappear start to work; there was no science behind it, her mother had checked. It was something magical, innate in them and the wings were gone. Thin, pale scar-like incisions left behind. She didn't know why those appeared, it was just how it worked. You couldn't tell with Alaric, not with the mess of horrible scars he had.

"The door to the lobby doesn't lock so you don't have to worry about the buzzer. Um, just knock, when you get here."

Dracen rolled his eyes silently as whoever was on the other end of the line got affronted he would ask. This was a job, and he'd had many first timers not realize how expensive he was. Yes Jacob was good at letting people know, but shit happened.

He took down her address and plugged it into maps, finding it easily. Not a good part of town, but he'd been to worse. "Sure thing, sugar. I'll see you soon," Dracen purred. Ending the call, he hailed a cab to take him most of the way, the rest he'd walk. Unlike most hookers in the area, Dracen didn't have a pimp or a group he worked with, no one to tell if he got lost or kidnapped. But if he walked at least a bit of the way, someone would see and remember him. Not many tall, pink-haired people in New York. Especially none that looked like him. His beauty was genetics and makeup, and he walked in those heels like he was born in them.

The ride was uneventful, after the cab driver stopped trying to make conversation. Dracen was making a new entry in his digital black book to fill in later with relevant details. He finished the earlier response he'd been working on and paid the driver well before walking the rest of the way to a rundown looking apartment building attached to a closed bodega. Not overly worried about safety, the tall unicorn let himself in and headed up to the apartment number he'd been given.

Checking that the number was right, and his GPS said he was at the right building, Dracen knocked on the door. He made for quite a sight: loose black crop top that was hanging off a shoulder, tight booty shorts that barely contained his impressive package, and fishnets that were high-waisted. And of course his platform heeled boots that were completely unnecessary for him, but a staple for any good hooker. And it made for some interesting requests from clients.

Lexi almost called him back to call it off. What was she doing? She was pretty. She was strong and she was a wolf. She could find an Other bar and probably go home with someone and have a fuck. But wolves...she had never introduced herself to the pack here. She knew what some wolves thought of her parents, of their untraditional pack, and she was....to a lot of them, an abomination. A mongrel that would have been smothered by better wolves.

So she kept to herself.

Her hair hung around her, a silken black waterfall of hair that came down to her knees. She should have gotten it cut. She kept meaning to but she had too many good memories of Uncle Aiden braiding her hair intricately while she got to eat oven-warm cookies with chocolate chips because he always made them for her. Especially when she couldn't go to school anymore...

She wore a simple sundress, nothing underneath, what was the point. But she thought it made her look...look cute. The knock, though expected, still startled her and she went to the door. She didn't bother with checking the peep hole, she opened the door. If someone thought they could overpower her they would be in for a sore surprise. 

But not the surprise she got when the hooker was there. He was tall. His hair was pink, and he was wearing platform heels. He was pretty, gorgeous really, and suddenly she felt like she hadn't scrubbed her nails clean enough. "I..."

She stepped to the side to let him in. "You're...tall."

Lexi didn't know what else to say. He was pretty and lithe and she was...this was a mistake. She should have just risked it with an Other bar. He came all of this way. She'd pay him half and he could just go.

She fidgeted and said, "Money is on the counter..."

Dracen waited patiently for the door to open, noting what was around him. Nothing good, unfortunately. It was dark, old, uncared for, probably best he not see what could be skittering in the shadows. But then the door opened and he was surprised.

Her dark hair flowed behind her cute sundress, softness to the obvious toned muscles she had, and shocking eyes. Well, perhaps this wasn't going to be a bust of an evening. He smiled down at her sweetly, playing his part of willing bedmate. Everything was an act, but this one he didn't make people pay for. Part of a package deal, really.

He chuckled at her comment. "I am, the heels help," he said as he entered her.... quaint apartment. The unicorn scanned the room, spotting the money she pointed out. "Good. Basic rules, no kissing on the lips, if you don't like something, say so. If I say 'flamingo', you stop. Any of my clothes get ruined, $100 per article. I have condoms, you get two hours of active time. Cuddling or spooning is a case by case. Questions?" Perhaps a bit more harsh than necessary, but there was no pretending he wasn't here to fuck her. Although he wondered why she called him. She was pretty, she could find herself a partner easily enough. Unless she didn't want one, which was the only reason he could see.

"I'm here for your pleasure, sugar. So make sure I give you want you want, hm?"

The smile didn't reach his eyes, she didn't expect it too. He smelled....not uninterested but it was obviously business for him. Okay, that was fine. She was getting what she paid for. She nodded, "No... that's clear."

Painfully.

She really should just send him out. She said, "Lexi. May name is Lexi." If he couldn't smell aroused, he could at least use her name. Something told her this would...wouldn't be the solution to want she wanted. Still, she inhaled, and exhaled, "Okay. I don't know what I...just do what your basic services cover."

She started to unbutton her sundress before she asked, as blunt, "Is undressing included in your active time. Or can you get out of that so I don't tear anything without or cutting into the two hours."

Dracen brushed some of his hair from his face, peering at the girl. Lexi. "Nice to meet you, Lexi. You can call me Daniel." The only one that knew his real name was Jacob, but he knew better than to give it out. Daniel was close enough, and common.

"Undressing does count, but I promise it's worth it," he purred, setting down his bag by the money. He turned back to her and rested his pale hands against her warm mahogany skin. "Relax. I promise you'll enjoy yourself," he told her quietly, a smile pulling at the corners of his pink mouth, wet with gloss. He nodded towards the bed.

"Sit, watch. I'm here to pleasure you, Lexi. So trust me," he said, running his fingers through her dark hair. So long. It'd been awhile since he braided anyone's hair but his own.

"Daniel," she repeated. She wasn't sure that him undressing was...worth it. Maybe she was wrong. It just seemed that two hours wasn't a lot of time. Or maybe it was a lot. It wasn't as if she hadn't pleasured herself before, she had an idea of what she liked when she touched herself. She also knew how much he could take to get herself off...and she wasn't exactly known for just going once and calling it done. No, she would finger fuck herself and cum again and again. 

But she hadn't been with a person.

She shivered at the touch. Her skin tingled. She missed the warm touch of another. The hint of a smile was nice but she leaned into the touch, perhaps a little desperately. It had been a while since someone just...ran their fingers through her hair. She stopped unbuttoning her dress, it gaped open in the front, a deep v than went down to her navel.

She would have to trust Daniel. It wasn't like she knew how...the benefits of another person worked. So she sat down on the edge of her bed. A little awkwardly her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and nerves. 

He sounded so nice but there was something...something was missing. He wasn't a lover. He was a fuck. A fuck she was paying for.

He nodded as Lexi repeated his 'name.' She seemed so nervous and unsure; he'd forgotten what it was like to be around someone who hadn't had sex in awhile.

And it wasn't until she leaned into Dracen, that he realized... she was a virgin. And he was a unicorn. This was about to be the hardest $600 he'd ever worked for. Fuck. FUCK. She was just so calming and... sure she was a stranger. But there was that unique aura about her that he rarely got to appreciate and in fact, hadn't for so long. Oh Jacob was a dead nymph walking.

But Dracen didn't lose a beat as he made sure she sat, dress gaping beautifully. "There we go," he said quietly, running his hands down her arms before he went to grab the bar stool, pulling it closer so he could put on a proper show for his paying patron. He easily propped his leg up on it, bending over his knee to unzip the platform boot while looking coyly at Lexi.

"Just watch, and lust. I promise that you'll be wet and wanting soon enough," he purred, the timber of his voice lower than before as he slipped out of the boot and switched to the other. He made a show of it, while mentally trying to figure out how he was going to take her virginity and not hate himself afterwards. The last time he'd met a virgin, he'd had to talk her into fucking her up the ass and using a toy on her. Thankfully she'd never done that before and loved it. But he had a feeling that Lexi.... wanted just a good straight fuck. And he wasn't sure if he could tell her no. And he wasn't about to walk out when she had the money waiting for him.

He'd just have to grin and bear it. And probably go drown his self-loathing in other, dangerous ways.

Watch and lust, he said, but his scent said everything different. He didn't want to be here. He was panicking. He smelled...he didn't smell into her. He had when he first came in, just a little bit but that was gone. It was like ice thrown in her face.

She looked down at her knees, not watching and she abruptly, "Get out. Take the money and just...go."

Lexi started to button up her sundress again, hurriedly. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to break skin but it healed, it would heal quickly. It was a small thing and her body could fix that quickly. She looked at him finally, "Get out."

She wrapped her arms around herself. The worst 600$ she had tried to spend on herself ever. She could barely look at him. She was that repulsive? Great. That was great. She shouldn't have tried. She should have just done what she had and stayed lonely, this was worse. So, so much worse.

Dracen froze when Lexi suddenly told him to get out. It'd been a long time since he'd heard those words, and he blinked at her, surprised. Had he.... done something wrong? He shoved his feet back into his boots, and scowled at her. "What a waste of time, don't call me again unless you intend to have sex." Oooh he was going to have some WORDS with Jacob. Part of Dracen wanted to call now to chew him out, but he was most likely asleep and wouldn't understand what the fuck was going on.

With his shoes on, Dracen grabbed his bag and only grabbed enough money for his cab fare there and back into town. Without looking at the pretty girl, he left. He didn't slam the door, he wasn't a monster, but he was pissed as he trotted down the stairs in his heels and stormed out onto the street. Guess he'd be going into a club tonight. What a waste of time and a hit to his pride.

Lexi flinched.

She said to the empty empty room, "I wanted to..."

She got up and finished buttoning up her dress. She looked at the pile of money he left and shook her head. She grabbed it and double-timed it down the stairs. She made it to the street and shouted, "I said take the money."

Lexi shoved it at his face before she just shook her head and did what she did best, acted impulsively. She managed to shove it into his tight short-shorts before she turned on her heel. Her foot found a piece of broken glass; there was always broken glass here, broken glass and cans, it never seemed like the street here could be clean. But she didn't...she didn't look down, she just kept walking.

Leaving a bloody footprint and she pointedly shut the lobby door behind her. It didn't lock, it didn't matter. She doubted he'd remember her door number so the money was his. She didn't want it. She didn't want to...think about this again. She trudged up the stairs and felt even worse than before. She'd have an empty bed...and she was out $600. She wasn't going to keep it. It would have just been a reminder.

She locked the door behind her and went for her phone. She scrolled until she found Jacob's name and paused. Was it....was it his fault when he said he wasn't a fit for first-timers? She had asked...She knew he was a unicorn! She had asked if he would be okay with that and he said it was fine.

He lied. 

It was one thing to pay for sex....but to have sex with someone who was so obviously sick at the idea? At least, obvious to someone with a nose. Humans wouldn't have noticed, most Other probably wouldn't have noticed...and he had no idea what she was.

Dracen yelped as Lexi suddenly showed back up, and shoved money into his very tight shorts. "You crazy bitch!" Dracen yelled, uncaring of who might of heard or woke up. But he wasn't about to say no to money, as he grabbed it and shoved it into his bag. He'd straighten them out later.

The sharp smell of blood though, got his attention. And the bloody footprints that led back into the apartment building. She must have cut her feet. Part of him wanted to offer to heal her, but he was so pissed by her attitude, he just wanted to get out. She was fucking crazy, and obviously didn't want sex, so why did she even bother calling? And wasting her money on him?

Dracen stalked off and called for a cab to pick him up on a better street. As he waited for his ride, he searched his social media for any parties that might be going down he could wriggle his way in. Nothing fancy of course, perhaps a rave or a concert, any big names at a function he could wait outside for. Perhaps one of his regulars would be free.... he wasn't going to beg on his Twitter, seeing if anyone was free. But he could just happen to be somewhere... and play a game with his followers. Hm, that was an idea.

Anything to rid his mind of her. Make him forget her sour attitude and touch-starved body language.

Crazy bitch.

She supposed she was, she sat down on her bed and looked at her feet. The glass shards were still there and she'd have to dig them out before her foot started to heal up. It would be a bitch then to pull them out. She reached for her phone again and finally messaged Jacob; 'I hate you. No more suggestions from you. Ever.'

Across town, Jacob groaned as his phone chimed. He had thought he put that on silent.

He reached for it, blindly before bringing it to his face. The bright blue light made him grimace and he stared at the message in confusion. Okay, that was Lexi's face next to the message and that message said she hated him. But why? He hadn't skipped out on fixing the engine, and he was pretty sure he had washed down the tools they were using.

He responded, 'I'll bite--what?'

'Daniel.'

Jacob frowned; Daniel....DRACEN? What did Dracen do? Fuck, what happened. Suddenly sleep seemed less important. He paused and screencapped the message and sent it to Dracen. He added a few seconds later 'WTF, Dracen. What happened?'

Dracen was still waiting for his cab, leaning against a pole because he did not trust the bench seat by the bus stop. His phone pinged as Jacob texted him. Ah, looks like the nymph wasn't going to get any sleep. Seemed like Jacob was going to get it from both sides that evening, because Dracen wasn't fucking happy either. And instead of answering via text, Dracen tapped on the picture and called the nymph.

This was a conversation that deserved yelling, not furiously typing on a too small screen. Plus it sounded like the cab was going to be a minute, since this wasn't exactly the busiest side of town during the evening.

The first thing that Dracen said when the phone was picked up, "How DARE you send a virgin my way? And a woman at that! You know how awful it is to take a woman's virginity for a unicorn? I'm callous but I can't turn off my instincts!"

Jacob blinked at the shouting; now, Dracen was normally pretty level headed but shit. He sat up in bed and turned on a light because this was not going to end quickly. He was hoping for a quick barrage of text messages.

"One, I thought that was a load of bullshit," Jacob said, his voice rough with sleep. "And two, the fuck. I said you were the goddamn best, Dracen, I talked you up and what the fuck did you say to her?"

He ruffled his hair, fingers scratching through his hair...which were actually small, fine vines with leaves. He grimaced, "I guess that means you turned her down? Gentle, right?"

Dracen scowled, despite knowing Jacob couldn't see it. "It's not bullshit. And I am the best! I didn't say shit to her. I was the nicest fuck she was going to have but then I realized she's an honest to gods virgin and it's like she read my fucking mind and kicked me out. I was going to fuck her because YOU sent her. You who is supposed to vet any newbs you send my fucking way," Dracen hissed. He'd begun to pace the block, heels clicking as he walked, avoiding mysterious splashes on the ground.

"I didn't say shit to her until she kicked me out. I wasn't even going to take all her money but then she ran after me and shoved it down my pants like I'm a fucking stripper and she bolted back inside. You pull this shit again and I'm going to show you some kinks you haven't seen in ages," Dracen threatened, thinking maliciously of all the dangerously heavy or sharp toys and heels he had.

"...Dracen, she's a wolf," Jacob said. He groaned. "I thought it was bullshit, or that she was lying about being a virgin. I didn't...she was lonely. She's nice! And you are a fucking stripper. You are a dear friend and I support you but you are a goddamn whore."

He blinked. 

That threat.

"Dracen, is that a promise?" His voice dipped somewhere into sultry before he refocused, "She's a wolf. She was nervous about you to begin with. Shit man, she saved up and I don't know what she smelled off you but obviously it was enough to turn her stomach like it turned yours."

"....."

Dracen blinked.

"A wolf!? You send a wolf my way without TELLING ME!?" he yelled into the phone, stopping dead in his tracks. "I am a fucking hooker. Not a stripper. I don't work a pole, I work the street. Get it right." He ignored the sultry tone Jacob pulled, it wasn't cute or alluring at the moment. Right now, he wanted to break every twig in that nymph's head.

"Thanks for making me look like a total fucking jackass to a new client. She probably smelled my repulsion at having to take her virginity which, by the way, would be torture for me. It's like when you have to deal with your tree being infested. It's awful, and nasty, and turns my fucking stomach but I was going to do it because YOU recommended her."

Jacob groaned, "I only send Other your way. You never ask me what they are! Maybe if you were in the habit of asking, I'd tell you. I got you a sweet lonely girl who would have broke the bank riding your damned dick."

He grimaced.

"No. Shit. She smelled how repulsed you were? Can't imagine why she threw you out," he closed his eyes. "Man, she said she'd been 'round unicorns. Thought that meant she'd know that it would be a pro--"

Had she even asked?

"I recommended her because I thought you'd like to fuck something cute who might actually feel inclined to take care of you too," Jacob hissed. "And don't mention that. Don't remind me of that...that uggghhh." He gagged at the thought of the fire-ant infestation. It had taken weeks to clear out and he had been sick the entire time.

Feeling mildly better about making Jacob suffer too, Dracen toned his voice down a little more. "Well start asking if the ladies are virgins. Otherwise, I don't care what they are." He'd taken on vampires before, which had been a fucking payday since he had them pay by the ounce. He had to cap them of course, otherwise they'd be too high to be of use getting back to their homes. But those had been interesting nights, he'd admit. Werewolves were usually the most fun, stamina for days, so long as they broke for food.

"Tell her you're sorry for not getting all the right info to me, because I sure as hell wouldn't have agreed." It'd been too long, he hadn't even noticed she was a virgin until he'd touched her and she leaned in. Where was her pack? They wouldn't have let her stay in a rundown studio like that. Then again, she might be new, or a loner. Not that it was his problem.

"Look. I'm back into town. I don't want to see her again until she's lost that virginity, otherwise I'm useless to her as a whore. Got it?"

"Fine, fine, but hey, at least you got paid. She's..." Jacob sighed. "She's a little shit but she's a nice one. When she wants to be."

He rubbed his face and flopped back down in his bed. "Fine, I'll tell her. Did you want to come over and I'll make it all better for you?"

Dracen would be useless as a whore. But now he had to go talk to Lexi the next morning in the garage knowing that not only was his friend an asshole, that he tried setting them up together for a good ol' fuck. And it had failed. Miserably. The girl was lonely. Dracen was usually good at fixing lonely. 

He was wrong. Maybe he should have tried seeing if the girl needed a pack instead? Young female wolves weren't usually loners...

"Come over, Dracen," Jacob purred, "You can take it out on me."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and typed to Lexi, 'He didn't know you were a virgin. Said call him back when you aren't.'

Jacob didn't think she'd respond but she surprised him with a simple message, 'I asked him. He said it was fine.'

Well, he certainly wasn't going to touch that nerve until after he got Dracen calmer.

"It wasn't about getting paid, Jacob. It was the fact that she was a fucking virgin and it's not just morally repulsive to me to take her virginity, but sickening!" he scowled once more, looking up as a car passed. Not a cab, but hopefully soon. Dracen still intended to have a full evening to make up for it's awful start.

And to make him forget her scared eyes and beautiful long hair.

"You just want a free fuck, admit it. You always this kinky when you're half asleep?" Dracen mused, fidgeting with his bag. Jacob was usually a good friend. With benefits when the mood struck. But mostly just a good friend who vetted new clients for Dracen. Although maybe that was something they needed to discus now.

"I'll pay you if it keeps you from doing something stupid," Jacob said lightly. He was sleepy but he was honest. Dracen was a friend. Sure, he paid Dracen sometimes to fuck him. Occasionally, it was a freebie and Jacob sent him people he thought would be long-term clients. 

He was sure that Lexi would have been one. She was poor. But she didn't read poor. That girl had money somewhere, she just didn't have it now. He sighed, "Dracen, I get it. She's a virgin. Doesn't change that the girl needed to get laid and you're someone I trust."

He shrugged before he said, lightening the mood, "You know you want to lay into me. I can beg for you if you want...? Or you can come over and watch netflix with me. You made half your rent tonight."

Dracen snorted, seeing a yellow can pull up. Right cab number he'd been texted. "You don't have to pay me, you ass. But I am going to lay into you." And then they'd probably watch something on Netflix because that's what they usually did and fall asleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, and he had appointments for the rest of the week. Hopefully no one would cancel.

The unicorn slid into the taxi and gave Jacob's address. "Well next time, make sure they fit the criteria, alright? I hate being kicked out for something I can't fucking control." He watched as the buildings and lights passed by for a moment, still fiddling with his bag. "Give me half an hour or so. If you're asleep I'll give you a proper rude awakening." After all, Dracen did have keys to the nymph's apartment, and vice versa. Someone had to feet his strays after all.

"Mmm, promises, promises, Dracen," Jacob said with a throaty chuckle. He had no doubt that if he did fall asleep, Dracen would give him a very rude awakening. But he would try to be awake for his friend when he came in. He yawned and said, "I'll see you when you get here, Dracen. Be safe, yeah?"

He ended the call and stared at Lexi's text message before he responded, 'Sorry, Lexi.' He was going to send another message when he got the feeling that apologizing wasn't going to win him any favors with her. He got up from bed, stretched languidly. He considered it--half an hour?

That would give him some prep time before Dracen got here. Might as well take the time to clean up and get lubed up so it could be fun. And if he decided to take a picture for Dracen...well, that was just what really good friends with benefits did.

"Yeah, sure," Dracen grumbled to his friend and sometimes john. Jacob was a good guy, odd to see in a big city, but the nymph made it work. And he looked out for Dracen, though he probably didn't deserve it. He'd fucked up, by his own ignorance. The last time he'd been kicked out was because the guy's wife came home. Another time was because he'd misread a situation and had his ass handed to him in a not fun way.

And the last time he'd been around a virgin? Probably a decade at least. Especially in his line of work, when the people that came to him were older, experienced people who were thirsty for a twinky fucker like himself.

At least they weren't such creepers like when he first started, far too young.

The cab ride was uneventful and he made it to Jacob's place at about the right time.

Jacob spent his time wisely, getting himself stretched open for Dracen in preparation for his friend coming. It was always good if he had a little warning so he could clean up and then get started on the stretching process. It was just more fun all the way around if he was partly ready. And his cock was aching and hard by the time Dracen showed up. 

He didn't need to go to the door when his friend knocked, but it was still polite. Even if Dracen could let himself in without a problem. He smirked at his friend, and gave him a long, thorough look over and teased, "You look as good as always, Dracen."

He grabbed his friend, pulled him close and for a moment, it seemed that he would try to kiss him. He didn't. He kissed his chin, avoiding his lips with practiced ease. A nice greeting...and frankly, it was hard to kiss Dracen when he had his platform heels on. The unicorn was tall to begin and with the heels? Fuck, he was too tall.

And he wasn't short but he wasn't tall either. He did consider himself perfectly average, perhaps even on the taller side...for a Dryad. Especially a young once such as himself. "So...how do you want me to address you tonight, Dracen...?"

Dracen arrived and knocked just in case Jacob was actually still awake. The unicorn was pleasantly surprised when said nymph opened the door. All Dracen had to do was look down and see how ready Jacob was. Aw, how thoughtful.

Dracen hummed in approval as he was pulled in for a kiss to his chin. "And you're not bad yourself for a weekday evening," he purred. Dracen purposefully moved his leg to be between Jacob's thighs, rubbing just so. 

"I think Master will do nicely. Now, go get a toy of your choice so we can get this night started. He extracted himself from Jacob to saunter in, knowing how good he looked in his skimpy outfit.

Jacob's forehead dropped against Dracen's chest as he rubbed his leg against his cock. He felt the scrape of the fish nets against him as shivered. He stepped aside as Dracen sauntered in. He purred, "Yes, Master."

Jacob shut the door behind Dracen and locked it. He followed after the unicorn who was dressed to tease and titillate. He looked good and he knew it. It was sinful...and Jacob got to enjoy it tonight. And he had an angry Dracen which meant that it would be even better than usual. Dracen could take out his frustrations thoroughly and he would enjoy every painful moment of it.

He went to his room, all of the toys were laid out: anal plugs, inflatable toys, large knotted dildos (from a special store that definitely did not model dicks off of humans), vibrators, cuffs, choke chains, restraints...name it and he had at least one item. He looked over the toys and reached for a basic vibrator. Nothing to write home about to gauge Dracen's direction.

"Does this please you, Master?"

He had a feeling it wouldn't; would he be punished for teasingly playing it "safe"? Fuck, he hoped so.

Jacob was such a submissive thing, and Dracen did relish in it when he had his moments that he wasn't playing the part of a submissive twink who just needed a daddy or mommy to play with. No, he preferred this, making someone else suffer. But only because he knew they enjoyed it. And Jacob could take it.

The unicorn dropped his bag on the nearest table, but didn't bother to undress. Jacob would have to work for that. Until then, Dracen would be clothed and looking fly as hell.

In due time he made his way to the bedroom, after helping himself to a glass of water, bringing it in with him. He didn't even pause at the array of toys laid out, he was well-acquainted with most of them. And the one Jacob chose was not up to his liking.

"Stupid pet," Dracen hissed, slapping Jacob open-handed across his cheek. "I've had my dignity tarnished tonight, you deserve the same. Pick something else out. Something painful. Or I will."

Dracen was in control, Jacob knew that and Dracen tool his sweet time to make it to the bedroom. Fully dressed and in a position of power over him; Jacob was naked, hard and ready. He liked the anticipation, the build up to it all. And he knew he had done the 'right' thing when Dracen's eyes narrowed.

He gasped at the slap, the stinging ache felt good, and he said, "I'm sorry, master. I'll do better." He set the basic vibe down next to the rest of his toys, the Hitachi wand didn't fit painful. But there was the...oh, he grabbed the larger toy. It was big. Nearly uncomfortably so with an inflatable knot at the bottom. He had never actually worked it all the way in and used the pump, but there was always a first time for everything.

"Is this better, Master?" He went to his knees and held it up, his head down oh so perfectly as he waited. There were other things of course...and he had the nipple clamps out, the cock rings, everything. He even had brought out the little TENs unit in case Dracen wanted to do that.

Dracen knew what Jacob liked, and it was totally up the unicorn's alley that evening. So the slap was just a taste of more to come, and what would prove to be a painful session.

"I should hope so," he sniffed, waiting impatiently as he watched Jacob return the toy and scan the others he'd laid out. Dracen also took note of what was available, honing in on what he'd probably be using later. Because what was brought to him this time wasn't what he'd have chosen, but would work.

"Better." He took it from Jacob to see just how big it was. Delightfully so. Perfect. He took it towards the bed, grabbed a nasty looking cat'o'nine tails before he promptly sat on the end of the bed, legs spread just enough to hint at the arousal that was hardening in his tight shorts. He crooked a finger towards his pet. "Come here. Lay across my lap like the naughty pet you've been tonight."

Better, but not perfect, Jacob thought, the thought did make him a little sad because he did want to please Dracen as much as he wanted to piss him off more to get every little ounce of pain he could. He didn't trust just anyone like this...Dracen could patch him up if the session got too intense, if they got carried away and Jacob was an idiot and didn't use his safe word like he should.

He remained on his knees as Dracen took a seat, he hesitated briefly. He hadn't said walk or crawl. Fuck. He took the safer option and crawled over to him, like the perfect pet would. The sight of the whip in Dracen's hands, the start of his arousal...Jacob loved it all. He didn't do....exactly as he was told. He dropped to his knees in front of Dracen and leaned in to lick up his thigh, lightly scraping his teeth along his pale skin. He took a second longer before he did as Dracen had ordered.

He worked himself over his lap, his face almost into the bedspread as he settled in. Oh, he hoped this would be as good as it usually was. He wanted to feel every lashing, every smack...everything Dracen had to offer him and then he'd ride Dracen again and again until the unicorn came.

Dracen nodded his approval as Jacob crawled over. Such a good boy, really. And he would have been praised, had he obeyed. But instead, Jacob took his time and licked up Dracen's thigh. Which yes felt nice, but that hadn't been the command. Dracen looked haughtily at his pet, tracing his black-colored nails down Jacob's back, tracing the lines in the woody texture of his skin.

"You're in a sassy mood tonight. I'll have to beat that out of you. Soundly," the unicorn smirked, grabbing Jacob's ass before giving it a good smack. "Did you prep for me, pet? Did you stretch that nasty hole of yours for me to abuse?" His hands were already tracing down the backs of Jacob's thighs, barely touching the skin as he waited for a response. The nymph was pushing his buttons already, telling Dracen he wanted it hard and rough. That, he could bring.

Jacob shivered, barely arching into the touch, Dracen hadn't said it was alright to move and he was already pushing his luck but it wasn't as if he didn't like the little extra attention...and all the more incentive to in fact beat it out of him. He couldn't have trusted a john like this, not like he trusted his friend. This was safe....well, mostly safe. He did have the knives in the kitchen this time instead of on the bed.

Dracen knew where they were if he wanted to play that way. 

He arched so prettily at the smack. The sting didn't last long enough as Dracen barely touched him, his fingers ghost light along the back of his thighs. He parted his legs instinctively, begging Dracen to check for himself. Jacob and left himself wanting and hard, he hadn't allowed himself to get off. That was part of the fun and his cock was hard, dripping pre-cum and begging for attention. He said, "Yes, Master, but not too much. I know you want me tight, Master."

He wiggled his ass a little bit, his legs a little wider as he arched up like a cat in heat.

Oh Jacob was good at this. It was obvious he'd had practice and loved the attention. But he'd love it more if there was a little more pain, which Dracen would get to in his own time. Part of the experience was waiting, although they both knew Dracen wasn't the most patient person in the world when he was angry.

"Such a good pet. Perhaps I should reward you.... but then again, you like it when your master is angry, don't you?" he purred, gliding his fingers up the back of the nymph's thighs to test and see just how much prep Jacob had, or hadn't, done. As he did this, his other hand grabbed Jacob by the jaw and lifted him up just enough to expose his throat and cause some tension, having to curl his back. With fingers pressed against the softer parts of Jacob's neck, Dracen smirked, leaning in to whisper into leafy hair, "I'm going to fuck you up so good. You won't be able to go to work tomorrow. I'll leave you such a bloody mess, sore inside and out, that you'll beg me to heal you."

Jacob arched as Dracen forced him into a position that was in fact uncomfortable and made it a little harder to breath as his fingers pressed into the soft parts of his skin. He swallowed, feeling Dracen's fingers press against his throat. Oh, this was good. Dracen was very angry. He shuddered at the promise, at the threat, and moaned softly, "Promise, Master?"

He wiggled against his fingers, sliding legs open a little more, he couldn't spread them wider, not with the bed pressed against one leg but his ass was lifted so beautifully with Dracen holding his neck. He squirmed, his breathing a little faster.

"Yes, Master, you're good to me when you're angry," Jacob didn't simper or mewl, but it was definitely a sound that was closer to a beg than anything else. His ass was wet with lube--he had been very thorough and had, in anticipation, been excessive with the lube. To the point he would say he was soaking. He had worked three fingers in and out of his ass, almost until the came before he stopped, waiting for Dracen to arrive.

The unicorn knew how to make sweet promises and even sweeter punishments. "For you? Yes," he purred to Jacob, twisting a finger into Jacob's ass, which slid in easily. Prepped was good, it meant more time to play, and Dracen intended to stretch his friend's ass with that toy. Then flail him with the cat of nine tails.

"You've been ready for me, haven't you? Like a good pet, so eager to please me and so much more of a whore than me." He twisted his finger in easily, slowly adding a second. The long digits probed and none too gently fucked the nymph. "You want me to degrade you so much, I should put you on display next time. I'm sure your neighbors would love to see you punished. They must tire of my name." He squeezed Jacob's throat, before letting his index finger move to slide across the nymph's lower lip.

"If you cum before I grant you leave to do so, I'm going to make you wear a weight on your balls for every whimper you give me."

Jacob moaned and squirmed for Dracen as he eased his fingers in and then started to fuck him roughly. It wasn't exactly fair; Dracen knew what he liked, knew exactly where to touch him to make him shake and tremble. He knew the pretty words that had him clenching tight around his fingers as he imagined putting on a show for his neighbors. Oh, Dracen knew that he had no shame, that he wanted to be seen.

His eyes fell closed as Dracen squeezed his neck--a warning, a promise.

He opened his mouth and went to suck on Dracen's finger like it was something else. His tongue swirling around as he moaned. Don't cum? Fuck, that was going to be hard. Dracen knew that. He was close, closer now that he was hear and finger fucking him roughly. He rocked back against his fingers with a little whimper, begging for that roughness. There was little gentleness in how Dracen finger fucked his ass. He was loose enough to accommodate 3 fingers easy, but the two he had picked out? Not going to be that easy.

He licked and sucked on Dracen's finger tip, his saliva making it slick and wet. "Yes Master, I'm your whore."

Ah, Jacob was such a good sub, so trusting and pliable. The only real difference between the two of them was Dracen could switch more easily, depending on his mood. And right now he was in the perfect mood to punish Jacob for his 'transgressions'. Although Dracen knew he was partially at fault, he was too proud to admit as much out loud.

So instead Jacob got to suffer beautifully under Dracen's pale hands.

His smokey eyelids fell to half-mast as the nymph sucked on his finger, moaning like the whore he used to be. "Seems my little pet is more like a bitch in heat," he mused, adding a third into Jacob's ass, stretching and scissoring him. He was still just tight enough that he'd feel pain when that monster of a dildo went into his ass. And Dracen planned to relish in every second of it. Even now, his tight shorts seemed too tight, his cock aching for attention that Jacob's squirming wasn't quite fulfilling.

"So is my little pet, my whore, going to obey me and not cum? Or will he be licking his mess off of my boots?" Dracen purred, kissing the top of Jacob's head sweetly before he put slightly more pressure on his soft neck. "I think the better question is if my fingers are going to be enough, or am I going to have to ram that knotted monster of a cock into your sweet little hole?"

Jacob didn't have a retort, not as Dracen added a third finger and started to scissor him open wider. He squirmed, whimpering, enjoying ever painful ache. He shivered at the gentle kiss to his head, a hint of sweetness that made it all that much better as Dracen got him closer to cumming, and then he started to tighten his hold on his neck and Jacob moaned softly, his mouth opening wider to try to lick and suck more at Dracen's finger. He remembered all of the tricks.

Everything from when he was someone's pretty whore, making his bread and butter in all positions, begging for someone to mistreat him just like he allowed Dracen to. it was all of it, Dracen purring, the fact that he had gotten himself so close, the anticipation of being punished. The idea of being fucked with that cock he had bought on a whim, much too large but he wanted it and he had wanted to see if he could take it all the way. Dracen would make sure he did.

He whimpered. He was doing his best but...this wasn't about being good. He gasped as Dracen fucked him with his fingers, roughly, insistently and he couldn't hold it back. His cock twitched, his breath hitched and he let out another sweet whimper as he came all over Dracen's leg and shoes. "M-Master."

Dracen's fingers didn't stop thrusting and stretching Jacob's ass, trying to get him to the edge or further. The unicorn was in the mood to hurt and punish Jacob, knowing the nymph soaked up the pain as much as the pleasure.

And apparently it didn't take long as his pet gasped and his breath hitched. Dracen had a look of disdain as he lifted up his foot, while keeping Jacob fairly level, to look at the mess that clung to his shoe. It started to slide though, back onto the floor. "Did I tell you, you could cum?" he asked, the hand around Jacob's neck tightening to the point of putting pressure on very tender and important blood flow. "Now look at what you've done, you're pathetic. You can't even follow simple instructions," he tsked, removing the fingers from Jacob's ass to give an even harder smack than before.

He punctuated each word with a resounding smack, drilling the point home. "I. Did. NOT. Tell. You. To. Cum."

Jacob whimpered so sweetly as Dracen's fingers tightened around his neck, he struggled to breath. And it felt good. He gasped out, "S-sorry, Master."

He wasn't and he was. He wanted this. He needed this as much as Dracen did. The unicorn had so much pent up rage...and Jacob could benefit from this. He whined as Dracen berated him for cumming and then the spanking came. Hard and eight of them in rapid succession. His ass was on fire in the best way possible. He murmured, "Please forgive me master! I'm sorry."

His voice was breathy and his cheeks were flushed. Jacob's cock was twitching back to life already. That's how well Dracen got him going.

"I don't believe that pitiful excuse of an apology," Dracen hissed, grabbing at the nymph's ass harshly before giving it a final, hard, smack. "Get off me and clean up this mess. With your tongue," he commanded haughtily, giving Jacob a shove on his hips so he would, hopefully, slide off more than completely fall off. This was a delicate game, and while Dracen would heal his friend, that didn't mean he wanted to shove him to the ground. Yet. That may come later.

"Do it before it gets cold and gross. That dirty mouth of yours needs to be good for something." He crossed his leg again and lifted the offended foot towards Jacob to be cleaned, a finely sculpted pink eyebrow was raised in expectancy.

"Well?"

Jacob rolled with the punches so to speak and fell gracefully to the ground. He managed to get his legs under him so he knelt in front of Dracen. He looked up at him with such hopeful eyes before he dropped lower and started to lave the boot clean with his tongue. He was dedicated, he was thorough and he made a show of it.

He knew how he looked, his ass red and he was bent over, licking Dracen's boot clean of his own cum. Really, this kind of treatment was what he lived for when they played. He enjoyed it thoroughly. His cock was hardening again in anticipation--he really was a slut for this.

He made sure the boot was shiny with his saliva before he looked up at Dracen, "Is that better, Master?"

Dracen watched with disinterested eyes as Jacob did his pet duty of cleaning up his mess. As he did that, Dracen fingers the lengthy dildo, deciding what he wanted to do next with his friend. His pet. He deserved the lowest form of degradation.

"Sufficient," he said curtly, ignoring the throb of desire that ran straight to his cock at seeing the nymph look up at him so needy. "Retrieve the lube, on your hands and knees." Dracen was going to make Jacob be as lowly as possible. "Then present your ass to me." And the real fun could begin. And Dracen may or may not owe Jacob another set of sheets after they stained the current set.

"Thank you, Master."

Jacob took that little curt bit of praise with a happy little shiver. Pain, pleasure, praise or condemnation...He would take it all. He went to go get the lube, crawling across the hard floor over to where he kept the lube. He grabbed one of the bottles. It was smaller than the others but it would be easier to carry back with him. He couldn't comfortably crawl back to Dracen with it in his hand so he did what thought Dracen wanted to see him. Oh, it was mildly embarrassing but he was such a good pet.

He nosed the bottle before picking it up between his teeth. He crawled back over to his unicorn. He got back to Dracen, his knees a little sore already from the carpet, and he crawled next to Dracen to drop the bottle next to his friend's thigh.

He licked his lips. Hesitated, before he crawled a little further away. He dropped to his forearms, his back dipping down, and his ass went up into the air. He spread his legs wide, obscene and inviting. He shifted, wiggling his ass in anticipation for what he had planned. He had been fingering the dildo…

Dracen easily played his role, just as Jacob willing gave up his dignity for this type of play. It was degrading and dark, but it fulfilled something for him, and Dracen understood it. He felt similarly, but he also liked having this power over others. It was something he could control.

As the nymph picked up the small bottle of lube with his mouth, Dracen smirked. "Very good, my pet," he hummed, watching with hooded eyes as Jacob positioned himself so nicely. Another throb of desire made Dracen intimately aware of his tight his shorts were, but he kept them on for a power play. He'd get some relief soon enough. After he got Jacob to cum again and tortured him a bit more.

"What a pretty picture you make, pet. Are you hoping for more praise? You have to earn that..." As he spoke, the unicorn popped open the bottle to coat the impressive dildo, purposefully making lewd schlicking sounds as he spread the lube over it. 

"Tell me, are you going to do better in the future?" Dracen lined up the tip of the monstrous dildo to Jacob's stretched hole, resting it there as a warning. Or a promise.

Jacob shivered as he listened to Dracen lube up the toy, a small mercy, he needed. It was large and he would need whatever little extra help that Dracen gave him. He let out a soft little mewling noise, he wanted to please him, get that praise as much as he got the punishment. But he would fuck up again and again, Dracen would raise the bar constantly until he didn't have any way of doing better.

"Yes, Master, I'll do better. So much better for you, Master," Jacob simpered, his voice breathy. "Please, Master, I'm yours."

Until the game ended, he was Dracen's to do whatever he wanted to, whatever he needed to do to feel better. To regain the control he didn't get to have when he was on the job.

"Yes... You are mine. To do with as I please," he mused, gripping Jacob's hip as he pressed the toy's tip in. He pressed until the flared head was completely inside.

Just watching it disappear into Jacob's body made Dracen want to squirm, wishing it was his own cock. He was impatient to be the one receiving the physical pleasure himself, but he waited. Dracen waited because she knew it'd be worth it in the end. He'd fuck them both silly until they were too exhausted to do anything but lay in bed and watch whatever crappy cooking shows Jacob wanted.

Jacob gasped as Dracen pushed the large toy in him. It stretched him, almost painfully wide and he dropped his head lower onto his forearms as he lifted his ass to meet the toy. It was just the head and he already felt stretched to his limits and that was before getting anywhere near the knotted base.

He moaned softly. The pain going straight to his cock and he was hard again.

His cock ached but he didn't move, he trembled sweetly as he waited for Dracen to keep going. He whispered again, "Yes, Master, please use me. Please."

The moan went straight to Dracen's cock and while Jacob couldn't see, the unicorn squirmed. Oh yes, he'd need to torture Jacob with some visuals...

"I will. I'll push till you make another mess to be cleaned, and then put your offending cock into something nice and tight. Then you won't be able to offend me again." Dracen pushed the toy in some more, twisting so it's odd ribbing added to Jacob's obvious pleasure.

"Perhaps I'll even make you sit still as I inflate this toy inside you... So I can watch you grow more uncomfortable... Or I'll leave you like this while I watch it spread your ass wide. I think I like this idea," he purred. The hand that help Jacob still moved briefly to trace around the stretched hole. "And perhaps I'll even make you bleed..."

Jacob wondered if he would be made to lick up that mess too. He was thankful that his floor was wood and that he kept it...mostly clean. If Dracen ordered it, he'd do it. He lick his cum off the floor without hesitation. He let out a gasping moan, his fingers digging into his arms as Dracen pushed it in deeper, twisting it so he felt every rib and bump.

The thoughts Dracen shared with him had him squirming slightly, wanting it. Whatever Dracen wanted, he'd take. And it sounded like Dracen had every intention of making him take the whole toy and the thick base at the bottom. He gasped as he felt Dracen's fingers trace the stretched, sensitive skin around his ass as he pushed the toy in deeper.

"M-master," he mewled out, no shame in his voice, just need. The need to be used and abused. He shuddered at the thought of being left bleeding and sore, his cock gave a twitch, leaking more pre-cum beneath him.

Dracen had all kinds of plans to put Jacob through, but he wouldn't make a decision until the moment seemed right. As it was, he was a little distracted by all the pretty sounds the nymph was making, and he was acutely aware of the wet spot he was making on his shorts. Thankfully it wasn't very visible since they were black, but his impressive cock was near bursting out of the very short Daisy Dukes.

But Jacob was so very pretty as he mewled and gasped just so. "Yes, my pet?" he asked teasingly, pressing the toy in further, but more slowly than before. He wanted every inch to be felt as he got the knot at the base to be just where he wanted it. And once it was in place and inflated, then he'd use that cat of nine tails that sat next to him, begging to be used.

"Do you want more? Because there's still plenty left to give you."

Jacob wiggled as Dracen slowed down, pushing the two into him even slower. He felt every inch, every little precious sensation as the toy opened him up wider and went deeper. He wanted it all and he knew he would be sore--it was a little too big for him. Just a little bigger than Dracen and that little bit made a huge difference.

"Yes, Master, I want more," he whined. He was braced, his body trembling as he kept his ass raised high even though it was getting more difficult. He shifted, spreading his legs a little wider in the hopes of holding the position. 

"Please, Master," he begged prettily. His voice breathy and needy--if Dracen had been in him, he would have clenched around his cock, teasing him with what he could have but he couldn't do that with the toy. "Please...I'll be good for you, Master, I'll be so good."

"You're such a naughty pet. So greedy," Dracen purred as he pressed in more of the toy. For anyone this would be dangerous, it was no surprise that Jacob had to get out of the business. But with a unicorn... healing was always an option. And while Dracen didn't have a whole lot of schooling in him, he could at least do superficial bleeding. He just had to be careful about any internal ruptures since his mother hadn't taught him anything. All of Dracen's healing had been self-taught on the fly.

But at the very least, he could heal any shallow cuts or punctures he could see. So despite Jacob's pretty pleas for more, Dracen moved forward carefully as he could. "I will have to see just how good you plan to be. You've proven to be such a disappointment, I'm not sure I can trust you." The toy was in further another inch, about halfway. The unicorn leaned forward to brush his lips against Jacob's oddly textured skin, just the hint of glossed lips against his lower back.

"Can I trust you, my pet?"

Jacob shivered at the touch of Dracen's lips against his back. The gentle was always disconcerting in the best kind of way--people who paid him back in the day, didn't give a shit about being gentle at any point. They were paying for his pain, their pleasure, and gentle was not what they had paid for. Oh, he had enjoyed it most of the time but this gentleness interspaced through it was...it was almost a tease.

I can be gentle, it said, but then the cruelty could come out again and leave you bloody and sore.

He gasped as the toy went in deeper; how much more was there? He felt full, not as full when he took Dracen's dick but still full. He didn't feel the knotted base near his ass yet, so there was still so much. He gasped and whined softly, "I'll be good, Master."

He promised, carefully avoiding the answer about trust. No, Dracen couldn't trust him to be good but he would try. He wiggled back against the toy and moaned, he wanted more in him, stretching him wide. And then Dracen could fuck him later--would he be loose around him? Sloppy to where Dracen could fuck him with no resistance?

God, was it wrong he hoped so? 

But it was whatever Dracen wanted. If he wanted Jacob to deep throat him, to rim him--he'd do it. All he had to do was ask.

Dracen knew how to mix pain with softness, and knew just how off-kilter it could make a sub feel. It could make the harshness that much more painful. And the unicorn wanted to make sure Jacob felt that pain.

"Will you?" Dracen asked, giving a sharp thrust to the toy. "I'm not sure. You seem to like your punishments more than any reward I could come up with," he huffed, pausing in pushing the toy in to instead give it a little tug to see how good and stuck it was in Jacob's tight ass. "You like it when I put you in your place, and show you who is in charge. Maybe I own't even fuck you tonight. I'll make you watch while I jack myself off. And I'll tie you up so well that you won't be able to move; you'll just have to watch me."

Jacob let out a strangled moan as Dracen thrusted the toy deeper into him. It was sudden, he hadn't been prepared at the pain and pleasure swirled together and he would have ground against Dracen's body, aching to cum.

He whimpered as Dracen started to tug it out. He shook his head, partly in denial that Dracen wouldn't fuck him. It was well within his rights but Dracen would fuck him, wouldn't he? or at least, let him suck him off...He flushed, "Master...I want you to fuck me, please. I want to please you!"

He did enjoy his punishments though; he wasn't able to tease him the normal way, so he arched all the more prettily. He could feel the knot of the toy pressed against his stretched ass. Jacob wasn't sure he could actually take the knot....but he would be, wouldn't he? Dracen would make sure of it.

There might be a little blood but...god, he wanted to see what he could take. He wanted to know what Dracen planned for him once that toy was in.

"Please Master," he simpered again, his voice strained, twisted up with pleasure as he moaned, his body trembling so sweetly for Dracen.

Dracen relished the delightful sounds that Jacob made. He really was a wonderful little sub. So trusting and willing... Which would spell danger if he were in anyone else's hands that wasn't fully aware of just how far Jacob could be pushed. A body had limits the mind couldn't always comprehend, and despite his current mood, Dracen liked the nymph.

"Oh you want me to fuck you? But you seem so enamored with this toy," the unicorn teased, blue eyes darkened by lust as Jacob arched so prettily. "Perhaps I'll let the toy do all the work. Then you can fuck yourself silly while I watch..."

Not that Dracen would. He ached to take his fuck buddy hard and fast. He pushed the toy again, the knot was pressed against the stretched hole. "Can you take it?"

"Master," Jacob cried out plaintively as Dracen teased the idea of not fucking him and instead leaving him to fuck the toy. He could do that, pretend it was Dracen's cock and act the pretty whore while he watched. He could but it wouldn't be the same as having Dracen pounding into him hard and fast. "I want you...Master."

He was a little slow on adding the honorific, in his defense, he felt the knot pressing against his ass. Oh, that was bigger than he thought it would feel. He was already so stretched that he felt like he might be torn. But fuck...

He nodded, a soft whimper as he tried to relax, he wanted to take that toy. He would...he'd take it and enjoy it. "Yes, Master."

He lifted his ass a little higher, but didn't risk a wiggle this time. He pressed back against the toy, feeling the resistance as his body protested the extra girth. No, Jacob thought, he wanted this so badly!

Dracen bit back a delighted groan as Jacob whimpered and lifted his ass higher, begging for more. The unicorn wasn't sure if this was a smart idea, but he'd be gentle now, working the knot of the dildo in. It was pretty large without being inflated, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know where Jacob had gotten it.

But Dracen worked it slowly, twisting it every once in awhile for both ease of getting it in, and to tease the nymph even more. "Do you want me, or do you want more of this toy? Because I think you might like your toys better than me. Such a pity," he teased, a pout in his voice as he carefully worked the toy in even further. He was mostly keeping an eye on if Jacob was going to be in any dire pain due to having his ass stretched further than it probably should be. They probably should have worked up to this toy, but part of the game was punishment-based.

Jacob had thought he could take it. He really had but the stretch was too much, the aching burn had been pleasurable at first but even he had his limits and he was close to it. It went from painful to painful. He whimpered and started to pull away.

"Yellow," he whispered, a little embarrassed. He didn't want to stop completely, but he'd have to stop this. He grimaced and said again, "Master...yellow."

Dracen was very careful administering the toy, and not in a sexual way. He knew this was a lot and that Jacob could only take so much.

So when the nymph whispered and said his safe word, Dracen was no longer master, he was just Dracen. The friend.

The unicorn shushed Jacob softly, pulling the toy back out a bit. "Okay, okay. Do you want it out completely, Jacob?" Dracen asked, rubbing comforting circles against his friend's hip.

Jacob gave a half embarrassed sob. "Yeah...out. Fuck, that was....is bigger than I thought. Eyes were bigger than my ass."

He was pretty... embarrassed by that. His cheeks were red and he looked at the floor resolutely even as Dracen rubbed sweet circles against his hip. He made an involuntary noise of relief as the first bit of the knot was removed from his ass and it was a little more bearable.

"Sorry," he said. His voice wobbled. Safe word or no, he was still there. He was in the place where he wasn't important, he was something to be used, and abused.

Dracen tsked as Jacob seemed embarrassed, his voice all wobbly. "Stop, don't be sorry. It happens and honestly.... I'd have been damned impressed if you were able to take this monster of a dick." With care, Dracen slowly eased the toy out of his friend's ass. Thankfully it was lubed well, but it was still mighty impressive to see just how much they'd been able to get in.

"You can make it up to me later by sucking me off, how about that?" he asked good-naturedly as the toy left Jacob with a lewd pop. "Unless you still want me to fuck you."

He paused though, setting the toy aside, heedless of where it fell on the bed. Yep, they'd have to do sheets later. "Do you need me to heal you?"

Jacob let out a groan as the toy was removed. He felt empty, not exactly surprising when how wide he had been stretched out. He remained in the pose he was in. He shook her head. "No...I'm not done yet, just...a pause."

He looked over his shoulder and there was that uncomfortable shame there. It begged that Dracen just give him a moment before they started to play again. Just a moment and he'd be fine. He said quietly, "Pretty sure I'm always good with you fucking me..."

Jacob rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes, before he said, "Okay...I think I'm good again, Dracen."

Dracen waited patiently, just rubbing Jacob's hip soothingly as he sat back. He gave Jacob as much space as he could, ignoring the unflagging throb between his thighs. "Take your time, I'm in no rush. We have all evening..." And probably the next morning too since he didn't need to meet up with his client until afternoon for a public display of himself looking like a woman. He still had to plan out an outfit for it.

He watched Jacob carefully though, to make sure he wasn't pushing himself too hard too fast. "Are you sure? We can take a few minutes to relax. Not like my dick is going anywhere, promise," the unicorn teased as he more or less draped himself over Jacob's bent body. "And if that hole of yours is not up for it, I can find some better uses for your pretty mouth."

Jacob gave a little laugh, hiding his face in his arms as Dracen draped himself over him. It was almost like he was being protective. He relaxed faintly as Dracen focused on him...he was a good friend, a good dom too. He said, "I'm sure...but I do like where you are..."

He dropped down a little bit until he wasn't presenting himself and just let Dracen cover him. He gave a throaty chuckle, "If you want my mouth around your cock while you fuck my throat, Dracen, you only need to ask. I promise to swallow it all down...but what'll happen if I don't?"

It was a gentle tease, a hint to get back into the game...unless Dracen was done. He wiggled and asked, "Are you...you done?"

"Done teasing you? Never. Did I cream my shorts? As if. You need to work harder for that," Dracen teased easily. He was pleased to see Jacob relaxing . And the unicorn knew all was well when his friend chuckled.

"Mmm but I would like to see you take my cock down your throat. I've stretched your ass enough times, maybe your mouth needs a distraction," he hummed, brushing pink lips against Jacob's back, leaving a trail of sparkly lip gloss behind. "What do you think?" As he asked, Dracen's hand slid from him to lower abdomen, stroking the area in a mindless fashion before traveling further south to stroke at Jacob's hardness.

Jacob's chuckle ended in a moan as Dracen's hand move south, stroking his abdomen before sliding down to stroke at his cock. He shuddered. His eyes fell closed and he moaned a little louder; it wasn't faking it either. He moaned with delight as he felt Dracen's lips against his back, the sticky cool trail of lip-gloss he left behind.

That hadn't been his question--was Dracen done playing master? Did he just want him to be Jacob?

He wiggled back against Dracen, grinding his ass against Dracen's groin, feeling the thick hardness of him through his daisy-dukes. He asked softly, "No...did you want to be done being master...?"

Perhaps there was a little soft wistfulness in his voice but if Dracen didn't want to play anymore…

"Perhaps our next lesson should pertain to being specific regarding questions," Dracen murmured against Jacob's skin. "I am most certainly not done being master. I haven't properly gotten off yet, have I?"

If Jacob still wanted to play, Dracen was game. And he caught the wistfulness in his voice, he wanted this. Although was it for selfish reasons or to help Dracen work out his frustrations? Perhaps both, but Dracen was more wont to believe it was selfish which he thought was more acceptable. "I will have to give you a punishment though, since you were unable to take your chosen toy."

His hand left the nymph's cock, and Dracen sat back to look at his very naked friend for a moment. "Get on the bed, all fours, ass facing me." He picked up the discarded cat of nine tails and ran his fingers through the tails. "If you can make it through your punishment without cumming, I'll let you taste my cock. If you don't... I'll find that delightful torture device for your cock. The ones with the weights you seem to love so much."

Jacob shivered when Dracen's voice shifted ever so slightly back into that demanding tone. The way he talked about punishing him for not being able to take the toy--that shame bubbled back up and he reveled in it. He whimpered as Dracen's hands left his cock and he bit his bottom lip, trying to keep back the cry for more.

It had felt so good. His cock was hard and wanting.

He lifted up his head and looked behind him at Dracen before he nodded, "Y-yes Master." He got to his hands and knees and crawled over to the bed before crawling on top of it. The bed was soft on his knees and hands and he stretched briefly, taking the time to work out the muscles before he did as he was bade.

He saw the whip in Dracen's hands and his breath caught. Oh, oh fuck, he was going to cum again. He flushed; both of the ideas, the punishment and the reward were good. Too good. He would have to try his best. "I'll do my best, Master, I won't disappoint you again."

Dracen was able to switch from dom to sub to friend easily enough. Once he was sure that Jacob was alright, that he wanted more, it was even more easy. Anything for his friend, Dracen would do.

"Very good my pet," the unicorn praised, watching and waiting for Jacob to get comfortable. All the while Dracen played with the cat of nine tails, particularly the ends with the knots. "Just remember, if you cum, I'll have to punish you again. Another weight for every disobedience." He trailed the whipping toy across the back of Jacob's legs, over his ass and back.

"Do remember I have high standards. And as I expect my pet to be perfect, you will count each strike. If you can make it to ten without cumming, I'll fuck your throat and make you take my entire cock." Dracen raised the cat of nine tails back to start, but paused. "Oh, and you have to count in Spanish."

Down came the toy to sting Jacob's ass.

Jacob shivered at the touch of the whip against his skin. He knew the sting of the knotted whip intimately. It had broken open his skin before, left him bruised, and so very sore. The pain had lingered for days and just the thought of it all made him squirm. Dracen knew how hard this would be...when the punishment and the rewards were equally as delicious, it would be so difficult not to. 

Ten strikes. Ten was a reasonable number. He could do that he thought, even as his cock twitched as Dracen paused and added another rule to the game. Shit. He could--"Ahh, uno, master."

He flushed, his skin sang and he knew it would take a few minutes for the red marks to appear on his skin. He didn't think it broke skin...this time. He braced himself on his arms, keeping them locked so he would stay in the position Dracen wanted him to be in. Jacob trembled so sweetly as he waited for the next strike of the whip.

Dracen smiled from behind Jacob as the nymph counted. "Very good," he purred. In one hand he held the cat of nine tails, bringing it back for another strike, and with his other he readjusted himself in his too tight shorts. He'd have loved to open it up and start stroking, but he had a job to do and he wasn't about to disappoint his pet.

Speaking of which.... down came the toy again. And again, waiting for Jacob to count each time, in Spanish, to up the ante. And Dracen watched like a hawk to see if his friend would 'lose' and cum again before diez.

"Dos!"

The third strike came soon after the second and his voice shook with the resolve to not cum. He clenched his fingers into his bedspread, so intent he was that he almost forgot to count, "Tres..."

He remembered at the last second. If he had been something that could sweat, he imagined that he would have been sweating but instead, he panted as he tried to keep control. He wouldn't be able to. Not with how heavy and hard his cock was, the way it twitched as he came closer and closer.

Each stinging strike bringing him the sweet relief he wanted. He just needed to make it to five! His cock leaked precum, dripping down onto the bedspread beneath him as he waited, anticipated the next lashing with bated breath.

Dracen waited for Jacob to count each one, a pleased smirk on his face as he struck his friend. He wasn't very measured in each hit, just trying to hit in the same general area. Sometimes it went high, sometimes it hit a little lower.

"Such a good pet I have..." Dracen crooned, striking Jacob again, low enough this time to hit something more tender and sensitive than his ass or legs. "Are you going to be able to hold out? Or do I get to humiliate you? Perhaps I'll parade you outside on the streets with your cherry red ass and those weights swinging from your balls..."

Jacob shook.

His breathing was fast and could almost be called, loosely, sobs without any tears. Dracen was making it so hard and he was getting so close to actually making it to ten. But then he felt it, the whip against his ball sack and his thighs. He arched, crying out loudly, he couldn't hold back with that.

Not with that searing pain.

Jacob came. His cock twitching and bouncing a little as he rocked his hips; he sprayed his load across his bedspread and fell forward with a whimper.

The unicorn was watching carefully of Jacob's responses, taking note of how hard he was panting. So it wasn't that much of a surprise as the nymph came, making a delightful mess on the bedspread.

Dracen tsked in disappointment, giving Jacob a sharp hit with the toy for good measure. "I'm disappointed my pet. I thought you would be able to make it. But you always are weak when it comes to your punishments," he sighed. The cat of nine tails was set aside and Dracen patted the sore ass Jacob was bound to be having at the moment. He left the bed for a moment, easing off with his cock hard in his tiny shorts. Soon he'd get relief.

Going back to the line of toys Jacob had set out earlier, Dracen grabbed the small contraption that would lace up the cock a ways, and stretch a man's scrotum down painfully. With places for weights that he intended to use to their fullest extent. He also grabbed the different weights that could be added before returning to the bed and sliding back on, next to Jacob and out of the way of the sticky, hot mess.

"Truly, I'm disappointed my pet. But you wanted a punishment, so I'm going to give you a few." He toyed with the little torture device where Jacob could see. "Head down, ass up. Let's get this on before you can disappoint me again."

Jacob was flushed, shaking, and he yelled at the final strike. He whispered, "I'm sorry, master."

He was and he wasn't. It was an odd limbo place to be in if he were perfectly honest. He enjoyed the punishments but he did like to be good. But this wasn't supposed to be about being good, Dracen had needed someone to take out his frustrations on and Jacob needed someone to thoroughly abuse and humiliate him. It was a win-win.

Jacob's breath caught when Dracen returned with the weight cock cage. He couldn't help the soft whimper that came out of his mouth; oh, he had known the threat was anything but idle. He loved and hated it (mostly loved it); it was agony and if he hardened...

He looked up at Dracen before he lowered his eyes, "Y-yes, master."

He dropped to his elbows, and then lowered his front down until his face was almost completely against the bedspread and his ass was up in the air. He spread his legs a little wider, lewdly lifting his ass, and giving Dracen access to everything without hesitation.

"Are you though?" Dracen asked, humming in his 'disappointment' as he waited for Jacob to obey. He knew the nymph would, it's what he wanted after all, and Dracen did smirk at the whimper that escaped his pet.

"Very good." Without further adieu, the unicorn manhandled Jacob's spent cock, expertly putting the cock cage on, no weights yet. That was to come later once he was used to the cage on. And how good it did look on. "This is much better suited for you I think, than that dildo. This one puts you in your proper place," Dracen commented, admiring his work as he gave a harsh tug on Jacob's balls that were stretched into the cage, pulling them down in what looked to be a painful manner.

"Don't you agree, my pet?"

The cage was tight, little studs in it that would dig into his skin if hardened, and it would be painful. So painful but that was the point and Dracen knew that. He let out the softest whimper as Dracen made all of the adjustments and made sure that the cage was perfectly set around his balls so that the weights would pull and hurt.

He cried out as Dracen tugged harshly. 

He bit his bottom lip before he nodded quickly. His voice cracked so sweetly when he tried to speak up, "Yes, Master."

Oh fuck, he forgot how good it hurt. He ached already and he shifted, trying to figure out what Dracen would do next. How could he make it worse or was it better? The mistreatment of his cock and balls made his heart race, his breath coming faster. It was painful but it was so very good. But he could see Dracen going for the weights and he trembled. He flushed and whimpered, "Master, please...don't."

Dracen had a pleased smirk on his face as Jacob cried out. Perfect.

The unicorn chuckled darkly as his pet started to whimper and beg. "Oh that's so sweet, my pet. But it's not going to work. You've continued to disappoint me tonight, and didn't I say for every whimper, a weight would be added?" he asked cruelly, reaching for the small weights he'd grabbed, and attached one which would begin to pull at the bottom portion of the cage. The part that would stretch Jacob's balls even further.

With half-lidded eyes, Dracen nosed at Jacob's ear and whispered, "Every whimper, I'll add another weight until there's no more. Then you'll get to suffer without my touch while I please myself in front of you. I think that's a fitting punishment for your discretions tonight." He nipped at the earlobe before sitting back from Jacob to take in the while, glorious picture. Jacob truly had been such a perfect sub hooker. Which was dangerous for the nymph. But now he was Dracen's to play with whenever they wanted.

Jacob shivered as Dracen chuckled, so dark and smug and satisfied. He bit back another whimper as Dracen put a weight on the cage and his balls sagged further, pulling uncomfortably. More weight would leave him well and truly whimpered and he knew that Dracen would have him keep his ass up in the air so the weights pulled and it was agonizing.

He arched as Dracen whispered into his ear, his breath catching in his throat as Dracen told him exactly who this was going to go down. He couldn't stop the whimper of need and want when he said he would get himself off and not let him take care of him. "M-master, please..."

His fingers tightened in the bedspread, knowing that every little whimper would bring more pain and he could delight in it. He whined as Dracen pulled away to stare at him. He could imagine how he looked, bent over, cock caged, weights on his balls and his ass gaping, begging silently for Dracen's cock to be buried in him to the hilt, fucking him hard and fast. He whimpered again, thinking about Dracen fucking him like this, while the weights were on and how they'd swing and it would hurt that much worse. 

"Please master...don't, let me, please!" He didn't dare look over his shoulder.

Dracen tsked, 'disappointed' as Jacob whimpered. Oh, what a pretty picture indeed his nymph made, arching and pleading.

"Why? You obviously can't help yourself. You're a glutton for punishment since you keep whimpering, which means more weights. I told you the rules and still you disobey. You want me to hurt you like this. You love the pain," Dracen purred, adding two more weights to Jacob's cock cage. He also took his time to admire Jacob from every angle.

"It's a shame that you're so bad. I just don't know what else to do with you." The weights would start adding up, becoming more painful for Jacob. Dracen would have to be careful how many more he added, and then he could lazily lay back and torture the nymph visually. Speaking of which...

As he sat back, Dracen palmed his obvious bulge in his very short-shorts. If they were any other color, a dark spot would be visible from the precum that had been soaking through. But he'd been fairly good about not touching himself, so he hissed in delight at his own touch. "I want to fuck you so badly, my pet. But I can't until you behave...."

"Master," Jacob whined; he didn't whimper, not this time. Not as the weights made him shift and try to alieve the pain. He couldn't drop his hips, he kept his body in the position Dracen wanted and his balls and cock hurt. But Dracen's hiss of delight...he was touching himself, wasn't he?

Jacob wanted to see. If he couldn't touch, he wanted to watch. He bit his bottom lip and whined, "Please master. Fuck me... I'll make you feel good master, I promise."

He shifted, the weights jiggling, pulling more at his balls, making him groan softly. He wanted Dracen to fuck him just like this. He made another whining noise, arching his hips up in a more inviting invitation. He flushed, and said, "I'll do whatever you ask, master, please--anything!"

Dracen didn't respond right away, busying himself with palming his hard cock and admiring Jacob's taunt form. His ass was pretty damn fantastic, still stretched from that monstrous dildo. Perhaps Dracen would have to play either it for himself, see how much he could take...

But for the meantime, he eyed how the weights swung with every movement the nymph made. "Anything?" Dracen repeated, his voice a lustful purr as he moved to be in front of Jacob, splaying himself artfully so Jacob could see. Long legs, still in fishnets and ending in the black platform heels Jacob had licked clean, a heavy bulge between his legs, obvious even without the lewd positioning of his open legs. "How can I trust you, my pet? I think you need a hard lesson before you retain anything."

As he spoke, Dracen eased open the front of his shorts, showing off more skin as he guided his cock out. Thank the gods he'd worn the pull on fishnets, otherwise he'd be unclipping and wiggling out of a lot more clothing. These he just had to shove down to bring out what made unicorns the best in the porn industry, an impressive cock that was wet and ready to play.

"Anything, master," Jacob promised. He wanted whatever thing that made Dracen purr like that. He looked up as the unicorn moved in front of him, his legs splayed open and inviting. He wanted to crawl closer, lick the wet patch that had to be there from his precum and make it wetter. He wanted to suck Dracen off, to have him fuck his mouth with abandon until he came.

He bit his bottom, holding back a whimper, painfully holding it back as Dracen worked down his shorts, exposing his huge, fat cock. Dracen had one of the best cocks Jacob had the pleasure of being familiar with...and fuck, he wanted Dracen in him, one way or another.

He swallowed, his mouth going a little dry when Dracen's heavy and hard cock was finally free, wet and needy. He looked up at Dracen and whined softly, "Please master, I'll do anything. Anything."

"Anything?" Dracen asked again, blue eyes half-lidded as he slowly stroked at his cock, groaning as he was finally able to get some relief. The look of pure desire on Jacob's face was addictive. Just like any unicorn worth their salt, Dracen was a vain creature. He knew he looked damn good right then, smoky eyes half lidded, cock out, legs splayed open, and probably a nice color high on his cheeks from their play that wasn't all makeup. Not that he needed much to begin with.

"Anything at all, my pet?" Because Dracen had a few ideas. And most were outside of their playtime. But he had a feeling Jacob would still let him cash in.

For good measure, Dracen moaned heatedly as he thumbed over the head of his cock, smearing the precum that was still leaking down the length of his cock. Gods he was ready to fuck Jacob and let loose.

Jacob nodded, his eyes sure and hopeful, "Anything master! Anything, please...let me touch you?"

He whined and it was clear that he wanted to move. He wanted to lick up Dracen's cock, clean his fingers of his pre-cum and show him all of the years of skill he had built up sucking cock. He chewed his bottom lip, his eyes not leaving Dracen's cock, especially not when the unicorn started to moan, making a show of it.

Jacob licked his lips before he said it again, this time it was like a prayer, "Anything, master."

Dracen let his baby blues rise just enough to look at Jacob, his hand stilling for a brief moment. "Anything... that's an awfully big promise, pet. I'll have to think about that...." he purred, biting his lip seductively.

Had Jacob been tortured enough for one day? Probably, and Dracen was indeed calmer. He sat up a bit, leaning in closer to the nymph. "Pet, look at me. At my face," he said, wryly. "You get one choice: do you want me to fuck your mouth or your ass?"

Jacob raised his eyes at Dracen's command but he lingered staring at his cock for a second. He met Dracen's eyes and paused when he asked how he wanted to be fucked. Fuck. There was no both option. He went a little wide-eyed...shit, he wanted both!

He opened his mouth to answer.

He would have to clean up if Dracen fucked his mouth but he wanted to fill him, fill him up. He groaned softly. He squirmed, the cock cage reminding him that if Dracen fucked his ass and he got hard, he'd be in agony, not to mention the weight swinging back and forth. He swallowed and said, "Mouth, master, I want to taste you and swallow you down like a good pet."

Dracen waited patiently for Jacob to decide, simply watching the nymph's expression change as he made his choice. The corners of Dracen's mouth turned up as Jacob said mouth. "I think that's a perfect choice, my pet." He flopped back again, propped up by the literal mountain of pillows Jacob tended to have.

The unicorn crooked his finger at Jacob, voice husky. "C'mon my pet. You're allowed to touch me. You've earned it," he purred, legs spread invitingly for the nymph. "I'll fuck your throat so raw you won't be able to speak tomorrow."

Jacob gave Dracen a smile, his eyes brightening at the praise. He didn't need too much prompting to crawl up the bed, each movement swinging the weights and making him shudder. He nosed Dracen's inner thigh before he went for his prize. He nuzzled at his hips briefly before his mouth went lower, focusing on Dracen's balls first. 

His tongue laved them, and he was exceptionally gentle as he sucked one into his mouth before he repeated the gesture on the other one. He let out a moan, his eyes falling closed briefly as he re-familiarized himself with Dracen's cock. He wasn't slow, not when it came to giving pleasure and not when he wanted to make Dracen praise him.

Dracen would have been happy with either choice Jacob could have picked. Shame that both wasn't an option, but Dracen figured they were both at the end of their playtime for the evening. Or early morning, he wasn't sure which.

Not that it particularly mattered as Jacob looked delighted at being allowed to touch him. Dracen also noted the shudder as those weights made themselves known once more. The unicorn laid back, relaxing fully into the nest of pillows as Jacob worked.

He was damn good with his mouth, and Dracen happily moaned, arching up into that talented mouth. "Now there's my good pet... Mmm fuck I've missed that dirty, talented mouth of yours..." He moaned, one hand moving to bury in Jacob's leafy hair.

The praise.

He lived for it as much as punishments, and he knew how to give good head. It was an art-form and you just couldn't be shy. He stopped licking and sucking on Dracen's balls to lick up his shaft. He moaned as the salty taste of Dracen's pre-cum touched his tongue. He pressed the flat of his tongue firmly against the underside of Dracen's length as he licked his way up, tasting every inch of him before he made it to the head of his cock.

He swirled his tongue around the head, a little tease before he used the tip of his tongue to tease along the slit, licking up the little beads of pre-cum that came out. He didn't use his hands--Dracen hadn't said that and Jacob was going to be good. The best.

Dracen thoroughly enjoyed being the one catered to. It didn't happen often with his clients, as they all wished to be served and Dracen got to make do with what he was given. Although he had a few subs as clients, most were people with control issues that wished to take their frustrations out on him. Or wanted to pamper someone which Dracen was all for. All of the nice things in his apartment were from clients, the hanging chair, clothes, shoes, makeup, toys. Lots of toys.

But this was something he didn't get often, someone thoroughly enjoying themselves by just giving HIM the attention. The unicorn groaned in appreciation as Jacob used his tongue and mouth to suck at his balls, up his cock, and tease out more pre-cum. All while not using his hands, such a good boy.

The pink-haired unicorn watched with heavy-lidded eyes, his mouth open just enough to pant and occasionally bite his lower lip. "Oh fuck... keep that up and you'll be wearing your dessert, my pet," Dracen moaned, fingers kneading into Jacob's textured hair. "Or I could just shove my cock down your throat now, force you to swallow it all..."

Jacob looked up at Dracen with adoring eyes as he got praised. He let out a moan of delight as Dracen stroked his head, his fingers moving in and out of his hair--he loved having his hair played with even his hair was more like thin vines with tiny leaves. He worked his tongue around Dracen's cock, living a messy coating of saliva behind as he worked him over with his mouth.

He teased his tongue around the head of his cock, licking around his foreskin, teasing the sensitive skin under the hood. He pulled back briefly and blew air against the tip, watching Dracen's reaction. His lips were wet with saliva, red and puffy, before he said, "Whatever master wants. Please...."

Jacob did have the most interesting texture hair. But then again every nymph was different depending on the type of tree or plant they were connected with. Dracen liked to play with his hair though. He'd probably do some braiding later, once they'd recuperated from from their little session.

The unicorn moaned heartily though, as Jacob teased along his sensitive foreskin, and shuddered at the cooler air blown to the tip of his eager cock. "Mmm.... good. I'm glad you agree, my pet. You may touch me," he granted, before he gripped Jacob's hair harder and forced him down on his long cock.

"Teeth are okay, but no biting," he hissed, a deep groan escaping his throat as he relished the heat of Jacob's mouth around his cock. Dracen hadn't shoved too much down, not wanting to completely choke Jacob.

Jacob moaned his mouth in surprise as he was yanked forward and forced down. But he knew what was coming. He relaxed his jaw, letting Dracen drag him down, he was big--but Jacob knew that, but he forgot how good the weight of him was in his mouth, on his tongue. He moaned around his cock, and was careful with his teeth.

He closed his mouth just a little bit, teasingly dragging the blunt edges of his teeth along sensitive skin. With permission given to touch him, Jacob used a hand to palm Dracen's balls, stroking them, his hand touching the parts of Dracen's cock that were not buried in his mouth.

Dracen shuddered with delight as Jacob moaned around his cock, pushing himself that much closer to ending their little game sooner rather than later. Thank gods he had some semblance of control.

The drag of Jacob's teeth was delightful to Dracen, a hint of sharpness while he took what he wanted from the nymph. He started to thrust slowly at first, not wanting to take Jacob completely by surprise. But the movements became bolder and more sharp as he held the nymph in place to fuck his mouth mercilessly. If anything, having Jacob touch him made Dracen even more pleased as the stimulation slowly began to overwhelm him.

Sadly he wouldn't last for much longer, but he'd hold out while he could. Because fuck if his friend didn't know how to use that mouth of his. And Dracen was sure to let him know that as he moaned and praised him. "Your dirty mouth feels so good, my pet. I'll have to share it next time with a stranger. I think you'd get off on having someone else do my bidding to you while I watched. Two pets to play for my pleasure..."

Jacob's eyes widened at the thought of a third person, someone else touching him directed by Dracen. Oh, it was a good thought. And was it terrible that he put in his coworker's pretty face? She would never be into this but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fantasy built up there. What could he say, the best fantasies he built were those based on real people and he knew how she smelled, talked, moved, and acted. 

It was a mix of thinking of Dracen and her that had him starting to harden. He thought of her head buried between Dracen's legs, sucking him off or better yet, he imagined her pegging him with a large strap-on while Dracen watched. A stranger? Please, why have it be a stranger when he could have it be someone he knew and would have to make eye-contact with the next day?

He shuddered.

Jacob stroked Dracen's balls and the base of his cock as he thrust in and out of his mouth. He worked his fingers along the thin skin of his balls and oh, if his fingers had been lubed he would have worked on into Dracen just to see him squirm. He let himself fall a little deeper into the fantasy; he would mentally apologize to Lexi later but for right now, the thought of her on her knees, Dracen's hand twisted in her hair as he yanked it back while he fucked her hard from behind while he was forced to watch?

It was delightful.

Anything to get a response out of Jacob, that was Dracen's goal. His own pleasure was inevitable seeing as how Jacob knew what he liked and could cater perfectly for it. Those widened eyes and shudder did something for the unicorn, just as the strokes to his more sensitive balls caused him to groan deeply from the back of his throat.

The unicorn put a bit more force behind his thrusts, blue eyes locking in on Jacob's pretty face. "I expect my pet to swallow every last drop," Dracen purred. It was Jacob's only warning as the unicorn moaned with abandon and his thrusts became more erratic as he orgasmed intensely.

Jacob's imagination was enough to have him hard and in pain. The cock cage with it's blunted spikes pressed against his cock. He had a vivid fantasy and could see it well. He made a sweet little gasping noise as Dracen fucked his mouth harder.

He and to admit, it was nice of him to give him a warning before he came.

And Dracen could cum. He swallowed around him, trying to catch every drop as Dracen continued to fuck his mouth. It was hard, he felt cum and saliva dripping down his chin but he did his best. He knew he would look a picture when this was done, red lips, hoarse voice, and cum on his face. People always seemed to like that, to see him so thoroughly used--and he liked it too.

Dracen figured Jacob deserved a little warning at least, since he wasn't keen on stopping and going easy on the nymph.

He fucked Jacob's mouth as he rode out his orgasm, murmuring sweet praise about his pet's good job, and how pretty he looked with something in his mouth.

Eventually the high wore away, and the grip Dracen had on Jacob's hair eased to instead pet his leafy hair. "Now that's a good pet. You even got a treat..." Dracen hummed. "Did you swallow it all?"

Jacob's eyes fell closed in bliss as Dracen murmured his praise and started to pet his hair. He really was a good pet, he enjoyed getting pets when he did a good job. He swallowed around Dracen's softening cock again, giving it a suck as he pulled back slowly as if he wasn't sure he was allowed.

He flushed and said, "I tried, master."

His chin was slick with saliva and cum. He didn't get all of it but none of it dripped off of his chin. He licked his lips and dropped his gaze and said, "I tried. I didn't want to waste my treat, master. You taste so good!"

Dracen hummed as he wiped the saliva and cum off of Jacob's face to bring to his own lips to taste. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, my pet. And I think you deserve another treat. Sit up."

He too sat up, waiting for Jacob to obey. He'd suffered the weighted cock cage long enough. He deserved some relief. Finally.

Jacob gave a soft moan as Dracen tasted himself. The nymph practically radiated with joy at the praise and the fact that Dracen wasn't displeased with him. He nodded and sat up. It was uncomfortable. But he did his best, he did spread his legs slightly, lowering himself so the weights rested on his bed rather than hanging freely. His cock was straining against the cage, hard and red and he waited for what Dracen wanted him to do next.

He would be a good boy for the rest of the evening. He would be.

As Jacob righted himself and eased the weight on his cock, Dracen went in with deft fingers to unlace the cock cage and drop it somewhere else. He wasn't concerned where, just not with them.

With Jacob's cock free, the unicorn smirked at him, and nosed at his jaw. "You did well, my pet. And good pets get rewards...." His hand surrounded Jacob's cock and began to stroke it slowly at first, easing him into a faster pace. "I want you to cum all over my hand, my pet. Then we can be dirty together."

Jacob let out a moan of relief as Dracen undid the cage. He was tender and so very close. He offered up his neck as Dracen nosed his jaw. Right now, he was Dracen's completely and he wanted to do whatever made him happy. But he was almost spent, he was flagging, his body was sore and he reached out to rest his hands on Dracen's shoulders.

He whimpered as Dracen picked up the pace.

"M-Master," he whined. His fingernails dug into Dracen's shirt. "I'm close...May I, please, master?"

He rocked his hips into Dracen's hand, getting more of that friction. This would be the last time he came tonight, he could feel it.

The unicorn laved attention in Jacob's neck, peppering it with sweet kisses and his tongue. He allowed Jacob to use him for physical support, given that Dracen was sure he was spent. 

"Yes, cum for me, my pet," Dracen allowed, moving his hand faster, letting his own saliva and precum from the nymph to slicken his hand. "Cum."

Jacob just needed to hear that he could and he came across Dracen's hard. His head falling back as he gave a few more wayward thrusts, before stilling. He started to slump, pitching forward with a little whimper as he fought off the utter exhaustion.

Dracen made sure to keep Jacob upright as he continued to stroke as he came. Only when Jacob had no more tongive, did the unicorn ease up and stopped entirely so he could lick his hand clean. 

"Mm you did so well, my pet. So very good." He kissed at Jacob's forehead, the only true sign of affection he allowed himself when with a 'client.' And even then, Jacob was more friend than anything else.

Gently, Dracen helped Jacob lie down. "I'll be right back, let me get something to clean up with," he said, patting the nymph's thigh.

Jacob gave a little smile as it lead into the affectionate kiss--a surprise really. He pressed one to Dracen's shoulder, in thanks, in appreciation, in affection. He made a noise as Dracen moved him but he nodded and settled down on his bed and grabbed a pillow and tugged it to his chest, not quite curling around it but starting to.

Dracen was a good friend. He closed his eyes and mumbled, "Juice please?"

The scene was over. He could be whiny and needy and demanding. Dracen owed it to him. There would be cuddling and watching MasterChef Juniors. And Dracen would like it.

Dracen thankfully knew his way around Jacob's apartment. It was easy to find his little hand towels he soaked in cool water while he grabbed juice for them both. Whatever was in the fridge was what the unicorn grabbed, he wasn't picky. He also picked up a few snacks because fuck yes food. 

With his gear in tow, Dracen returned and set everything down by the bedside table before he began to clean Jacob up first. He was the more important one in this little duo thing they had going on. "So what the fuck are we watching tonight? This morning?" He glanced at the time.

Jacob occasionally winced as Dracen cleaned him up. He sighed and said, "Might be good that you didn't fuck my ass tonight. Clean up is such a bitch."

He yawned, it was late or really early depending on how you wanted to look at it. He kicked off the top cover to his bed, sending toys scattering, he could deal with the bed and the toys in the morning. He had blankets enough without the top cover. "MasterChef Junior. It's cute. There's a 6 year old this season. I'm waiting for when the put a fucking toddler on this show."

He looks at Dracen and says, "You're the big spoon. And you better fucking cuddle me like you mean it."

"Cleaning you up is always a bitch," Dracen scoffed, giving him a half-hearted smack on the thigh before he finished cleaning them both up and dumped the towels into the sink to deal with later.

"What? That's fucked up, maybe I want to be the little spoon," Dracen huffed as he divested himself of his clothes. Just keeping his makeup on and his hair as it was. But his shoes, fishnets, shorts, too, all came off. And he happily flopped into the bed to spoon with Jacob.

"Master Chef Junior? Really? Ugg you're such a softie."

"You were the dom, I get to be the little spoon," Jacob reminded Dracen. He didn't point out that they could show off the different bruises. Jacob loaded up laptop, pulling up Hulu, and getting their mini marathon started. He wouldn't last through a single episode, he knew that but it was still nice to have the noise.

He pressed play. The kids were cute; he couldn't have any, he would drop a seed when he died and that would be him. Well, him 2.0.

"Did you want something from Real Housewives?" Jacob joked. He yawns and says, "I have sleeping pants for you if you want 'em."

"Fiiine you fucking cunt," Dracen sighed heavily, snuggling up happily to Jacob nonetheless. 

"Mmm no thanks I'm fine. Nude works for me, but I have a client mid-morning. So I gotta get dressed and head back to my place." And freshen up more than a shower. He'd have to change clothes to whatever this dude wanted. And of course he hadn't texted the specifics yet.

"Just watch your marshmallow show," the unicorn mumbled, nuzzling into Jacob's back as he threw a leg over the nymph, arm holding him close. This was much better. 

Jacob was a good friend. Dracen knew what he'd done, and it had helped. But he certainly didn't want to see that cute virgin anytime soon. He'd messed up, but was too proud to say as such. And maybe he could find a better way to spend her money. Maybe his animals deserved a nice treat... Wet food for the furry ones, high quality seed for the feathers friends...

Dracen eventually fell asleep thinking of how he could treat his animal friends that weren't his pets, but practically were.


	2. Chapter 2

After the disastrous attempt to pay for sex, Lexi was a little gun-shy. She still had Daniel's number in her phone and she kept almost deleting it. She hadn't talked to Jacob for a few days, she had pointedly ignored him and it was bothering the dryad. He smelled less of forest and good trees and a little more like fall, crackly and old. It was a smell she didn't like but she had trusted his opinion, trusted his judgement…

But he wasn't the one that was really at fault. She should have known better. Uncle Aiden always said that unicorns would be disgusted by the idea. She had maybe thought it was different for one who had chosen the profession that he did. It really only left her with one choice and considering she was short in money, it was the only one she had. She'd have to risk going to an Other bar and seeing if someone would be interested in taking her home. 

Or, she thought, she could just go home. Maybe she wasn't ready for being on her own at all. She rubbed a hand over her face, her nails were covered with oil again but she was home so even if she did look a disaster, it was fine. She could go out. She could run into a wolf associated with the local pack, thousands of miles from home and without the security of her parents name. She could hold her own one-on-one, maybe even a few wolves but an entire pack? 

Her mom probably could but her mom was a Bad-Ass Bitch--and yes, the capitals were needed. She played with her feathers, but what she missed most of all was someone to preen her. To help her preen the monsters she called wings. Instead, she had just started to hide them more. Maybe if she shacked up with someone who had wings, she could be happier. But the unicorn...he had been so pretty.

She tugged at a loose feather and dropped it into the trash. 

No more feeling sorry for herself. She would go to a bar or a club, find some Other, get drunk and just...just get it over with. Sure, it was stupid but if she went back and was still a virgin...ugh, Uncle Aiden would still be protective and she'd never hear the end of it. So, she just needed to figure out what to wear. Was she going clubbing or to a bar? 

She went to her closet. She had a near sheer top and low sling pair of distressed leather pants. She could go with no bra...she had a pair of heels, not very tall, she wouldn't last long in them but she'd have a little extra height. If Alaric were here, this would be so much easier. Her brother was just a few years younger but didn't act it. And age was relative to Other, as long as he didn't drink in the club, no one looked at his ID too much. She and Alaric could dance. It was practically a show…

She sighed.

Lexi dressed, and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked good. Sexy, but she needed to do something with her hair and her nails. She wasn't the type to paint them but with how they were looking, she didn't have a choice. There was a bottle in her vanity, leg over from the previous tenant--dark shimmery blue with stars in it. It seemed juvenile but she wasn't about to go spend money on something she'd use just once.

Her makeup was simple, her mother and father blessed her with perfect skin, so she stuck to a dark red lipstick and Kohl around her eyes. Simple, classic, and a little predatory. Now….she just needed to find a club to go to. Something more Other than human so she could just not worry about that, and they'd have something that would get her drunk. 

A few hours later, she went to Temptations. Supposedly, a hot club that looked to let in more women since it was a little uneven gender distribution wise. It made it easy. She was pretty, young, and showing off a lot of skin. The air was chilly enough to make it clear that she was not wearing a bra and her top was very, very thin. She was damned thankful she had her mother's slender build, it made partying like this easier. And the bouncer's eyes, some kind of Other she didn't know the smell of, lingered before she was let into the loud, hot, dark strobing lights of the club.

The club was the best kept Other secret, although there were still humans that got in. It was just harder to be allowed in, for their own safety. A variety of Other frequented there on a daily basis, and things could get crazy, depending who was there. Werewolves, vampires, sirens, gryphons, merfolk, pucks and more. Temptations was a safe haven for the to have fun.

And Lexi fit in very well. 

The music was loud enough to make it difficult to hear, lights of every color circled the place and it's multiple floors. The bottom was the bar and dance space, second story were private group rooms, and the third was the office and healer's room for those that needed a little help afterwards.

It didn't take long for Lexi's arrival to be noticed. She was young, pretty, and smelled heavily of sexual frustration. A large group of wolves noticed, and one certainly remembered her. A beautiful, but sneering face locked onto Lexi from the bar. She nudged her friends to inform them of who had just arrived. Victoria was well known for being a snide bitch, and not fond of anyone who was part of Zach's pack, unless it was the alpha himself.

And Lexi was high on her shit list.

But Victoria wasn't the only one there. And the large dance floor packed with Other gyrating and grinding, was a tempting call.

The bartender was a sleek-looking feline, black-furred with piercing green eyes. She was busy but took note of the newcomer, silently judging what this girl would like, and making sure no one that was too rough tried to take advantage. Others had a different sense of what was safe, but some took it too far. Like the puck that frequented their club and turned the place into one huge orgy a few times a month, just by his sheer presence. Thankfully he hadn't shown up.

It was loud and hot, and Lexi found she couldn't trust her nose. There were too many scents but the prominent once was the smell of lust, thick and pervasive. Underneath it was the smell of sex, but she couldn't figure anything else out. The music thrummed, she could almost feel it vibrating through the floor, through her own body. 

She wanted Alaric there.

It would be more fun with her brother, she'd most likely be able to find a partner faster. But there were so many what-ifs...She stepped onto the dance floor, keeping her eyes out for wolves. There, there was a group, she could see their wolf-bright eyes in the darkness before the lights strobed again. Fuck...no, this would be fine. They were in a club and it was dark.

There were too many scents, there was no way they'd be able to pick her out later.

Hands were suddenly on her hips and she whipped around to see a pretty Other, female and tall. She leaned down, her lips brushed Lexi's ear and she said, "You looked like you needed a partner--dance with me, pretty girl."

Lexi shrugged and leaned into her new partner. The other woman's hand slid down the outside of her thigh before stroking briefly on her inner thigh. Lexi flushed, that was forward. It would be one thing if it was someone she knew...but whatever, she was here to get laid. It would be a stranger so why not get comfortable with someone who was handsy?

Besides, it did feel good as her hands went a little higher before stopping. The other woman ground against her and Lexi started to dance, relaxing and she ground back against her. She focused on the music, the way it felt and she let herself go and enjoy.

Victoria kept a harsh eye on the new bitch, giving her a dismissive once over. She twittered to her group, causing them to all look judgmentally at Lexi as she headed for the dance floor.

The bartender couldn't do a whole lot where she was, but it seemed the strange girl had already caught some attention. Hoped the girl knew what she was doing. These Other didn't mess around.

The beat of the music rose and fell, the dance floor packed with every sort of Other that only New York could have. Fur, feathers, short, tall, leaves, extra limbs, horns. There was a variety and they all seemed intent to feel one another up that made Dirty Dancing look like a kid's party.

The eye of the storm seemed to be one particular Other, dark skinned and sinful with curves to match. A bust that looked as if it were trying to escape the skimpy top, and an impressive amount of skin all around. Heavy lidded eyes scanned the throng, trying to find a perfect meal for the evening. Who was giving off that delicious aura of pure, heady, sexual frustration?

The incubus moved around the floor, more or less grinding up on everyone to get a little taste, see who was the most delicious. Hips swayed and gyrated, a bounce in their step. It was only as the incubus passed by Lexi that they paused, savoring the need that rolled off of the girl. Not the tall one, no, the slinky newcomer with hair to die for and piercing eyes.

"Oh hello gorgeous..." They murmured, taking up Lexi's free side that wasn't occupied by the giant of a woman. Pressing in close, the incubus leaned in and purred, "May I join you? I think you look to need a good time tonight."

Lexi didn't know how it happened but it happened quickly that she was sandwiched between two women. The one in front of her purred and she could only barely understand her over the music and she was....gorgeous. Beautiful. Lexi swallowed hard, the sudden lump in her throat as ended up all but face planted in this woman's breasts.

Her leg was between her own and it wouldn't take too much for Lexi to shift and just grind against her thigh. 

Lexi looked up, met her eyes and felt her cheeks heat up. There was promise in those eyes but it was predatory and the woman behind her hadn't moved, she was pressed as equally close and Lexi felt a hand ghosting up her side underneath her top, pushing the sheer fabric high on her ribs.

Dumbly, Lexi nodded. At least someone wanted her...and oh, that someone was beautiful. She had thought a man but this could work too!

The incubus smiled sweetly, if sweetly included a thousand promises of sweet sexual release. "Perfect... I'm Delia," they purred as a spaded tail whipped from behind her to twine around Lexi's leg. Delia ground against the wolf, eyes on the prize and all but ignoring the giant woman they'd interrupted. Delia wanted this newcomer tonight, in whatever ways she wanted.

"And if you prefer something else... I can accommodate," they hummed, giving her a wink before truly getting into the music and rubbing her thick thigh in between Lexi's legs. Delia was used to being the center of attention, but tonight felt different. This little girl was going upstairs with someone, and Delia was going to have to fight for that right. Although the more the merrier, it just meant for energy to feed from. And this girl's would be dessert. Heady, sweet, and so very needy.

Sharp nails skimmed Lexi's legs, eyes burned as they gazed only at her face from under long dark lashes. Red.

Lexi's eyes went wolf bright as Delia's tail went around her leg. Oh, Lexi didn't know what this Other was, but she was definitely an Other. The woman behind her had a hand on the skin of her belly, her fingers splayed wide. It was a possessive touch and she was pulled further back as the larger woman did not seem inclined to share. It was hard to focus, sandwiched between the two, and Delia knew what she wanted.

Lexi's cheeks were redder, her lips parted, the gloss making them shiny in the strobing light. "What...?"

Accommodate? Was she some kind of shifter, but did Lexi actually care? No. She didn't. The person in front of her, this Delia was beautiful and interested and oh, she was handsy. Lexi wrapped an arm around her, shoulders, having to stretch a little too do it. But it did mean she had to lean forward, grinding herself against Delia's thigh as they danced. Okay, this evening was going better than she thought it would. 

"Lexi, m'name is Lexi," she finally said. This would be good.

Lexi. A perfectly sexy name for a sexy woman, Delia approved. Especially those eyes, bright in the mostly dark club, practically glowing. Oh honey, she wasn't the only one who could do that trick.

Delia was indeed very handsy as the giant woman behind Lexi tried to make it obvious she wasn't going to share. Too bad it didn't matter, that was Lexi's choice, not hers. So when Lexi seemed confused, Delia just grinned.

And instead of explaining with words, she instead ground against the lithe delight and shifted her body to have a very obvious, very large, erection, to strain against already too tight bottoms. "I can have whatever parts you'd like, pretty Lexi," Delia purred, wrapping dark arms around Lexi's shoulders, and sharp nails pointed at the large woman in warning. No one got between Delia and a meal, although she was welcome to join. Those were an incubus's rules.

They leaned down to whisper sweetly into the halfling werewolf's ear, "I want to fuck you, dear Lexi. Right on this dance floor. Unless you'd prefer something softer... There's rooms upstairs." Options, escapes if she wanted them. But also the knowledge that she was desired.

Incubus. 

She wa--no, they were an Incubus. There was some worry in that, it rankled the predator part of her a little bit to be considered the prey but Delia ground her thigh up at just the right angle and the seam of Lexi's tight pants pressed against her clit, sliding across the bundle of nerves. She clenched around Delia's thigh, a breathy moan escaping her lips. And it came at just the right time as Delia leaned in and bluntly shared what they wanted from her.

Oh!

The larger woman behind her tightened her grip, Lexi felt her speak more than she heard her, "Back off Delia...mine."

She was wanted. Not just by one person. This was more usual...it still didn't take out the sting from being rejected. But it was better. She really was desperate, wasn't she? She came out here with a mission and that was to get laid and now she had two pretty people who wanted that.

One of which who wanted to eat her but whatever. She didn't actually care. She nuzzled into the incubus's neck, her hands on their hips before she said, "Upstairs?"

Lexi had read that Temptations did have rooms for personal use on the second floor. She hadn't expected to end up in one herself but it was better than going to some stranger's place or her own. She said, her heart beating faster, "Upstairs."

The woman behind her frowned, "Sweet thing, no, stay with me instead." Her hands went higher up, fingers teased the underside of her pert breast, sliding higher to scrape against the nub of her hardened nipple. She gasped, shuddering a little bit. "I'll treat you so good. Won't think about nothing but me for months."

She nuzzled her and purred, "I can make you scream, pretty wolf."

Lexi shivered. She shook her head and said, "No...I'm going with Delia."

Delia smiled a wicked from at the larger woman, eyes reflective like a cat. They weren't about to let such a delicious partner get away. But if she wanted to join them... Delia wouldn't say no.

But Lexi was so sweet, moaning already with just a graze of their thigh. Needy. A triumphant grin overtook the incubus's features as Lexi repeated upstairs. And even better as the little wolf denied the larger woman.

"Perhaps another time, milady," Delia purred, a smirk on her features as she ground her thigh harder against Lexi and trailer clawed fingers up her back and sides.

"Shall we, dear Lexi? I'm sure there's a room you'd like..." Delia hummed, voice thick with promise as they made obvious their desire for her, an impressive bulge pressed against Lexi's front, bosom at almost face level. Delia was a force to be reckoned with. And her natural wiles were rarely bested.

"Come sweet thing. Let's see what will make you scream for more."

Lexi's hips rocked against Delia's thigh; she was a mess. Needy and wanting. And it felt good. So very different from her hands, she couldn't anticipate the touch and Delia was pressed so close. Lexi face was nearly in their breasts, and she could feel their erection against her. It was an odd juxtaposition and she wondered if that was something that could stay or if Delia would be picking a preferred sex.

It doesn't take too much coaxing really to get Lexi to follow, to leave the dance floor and head up the stairs with Delia. She wants to feel those claws on her body...the touch on the dance floor had her shivering and that had been in public. But without clothes...

The music is quieter up on the second floor, she can hear herself think. She is nervous. An incubus? What was she thinking...she was going to be eaten alive. But she wants to be wanted. Delia wanted her and Lexi wanted to be wanted. The smell of sex was heavier here, there was some blood mixed in, she could hear moans coming from some of the doors they passed. Couples walking out if rooms, dressing and Lexi feels her cheeks heating up.

"Room I'd like?" She asks, she follows Delia. Her hands stroking along their arm, their side, she is trying.

Delia hummed, pleased as they were able to guide their prize away from the busy dance floor and towards the more private area upstairs. 

She was sweet, needy, desperate. Perfect pickings for Delia to savor. The incubus swayed as they walked, biting back their own moans at all the heady tastes of sex and lust on the floor.

"Yes sweet Lexi. Do you have a preference of what wonderful things I'll be doing to you?" Delia asked, voice colored by lust and promises. "Perhaps you like something rough and painful? Touches of silver with a soothing kiss to follow?" They slowed to walk next to Lexi, fingers trailing over the wolf's supple skin on her inner forearm.

Lexi shivers at the touch, but her eyes are wide at the suggestion of silver. She hasn't even had sex before and silver? She doesn't know this incubus or trust them. She shakes her head, "No, I've never....done that."

Done this.

She swallows hard and says, "Rough is fine." She can handle that. This isn't supposed to be sweet. It was a one-night stand. She listens to the moaning and squirms slightly. She looks up to Delia--why is everyone tall? She has to plaster herself against Delia's front to reach their lips and she kisses them. 

Her hands resting on their hips. She nips at their bottom lip, her tongue laving the spot afterwards. She is nervous when she says, "Fuck me."

Delia's eyes go half mast at the shiver they felt from Lexi. Oh she liked that, hadn't she? "Perhaps we will get to explore that together then..." Delia purred, looking every inch the sexual predator that incubi were.

And even better was the kiss Lexi took, or was it offered?, nipping at their bottom lip. Dark hands steadied the wolf, and a delighted groan filled the hall. "It would be my absolute pleasure, Lexi," Delia responded, voice husky with desire, and very ambiguous on gender.

The incubus trailed claws down Lexi's arm, before interlacing their fingers either hers and guided her to a room with the door open. It was empty and filled with a plush couch and equally soft-looking bed. It could almost be mistaken for a high-end hotel, what with the shiny floor and moodlighting.

Delia closed the door behind them, relishing in the pure fact they had the best meal all to theirself. It was going to be quite a treat.

It felt a lot more real in the room; the room was impersonal, lovely but impersonal but they used good air purifiers in these rooms. Yes, the smell of sex lingered but she couldn't pick out a person's smell. She fidgeted slightly, looking up at the incubus. She steadies her nerves before she leans back up to kiss Delia again.

Her hands resting on their hips as she pushes her back against the closed door. She grinds against them, one of her hands sliding up from their hip to squeeze on their breast. It's a little tentative but she's trying. She nips at her their bottom lip, deepening the kiss when Delia parts their lips.

Delia preferred these rooms at Temptations, they had everything and we're comfy as hell for them. And the impersonal nature sometimes helped with virgins like this sweet, nervous wolf. 

But Delia wasn't shy, and it seemed Lexi was trying to be bold. Delia could appreciate that and responded in kind as the werewolf ground against them and kissed. The incubus returned the favor, long nails skimming skin that was hidden by clothes. Their hands sneaking to grab at her ass and moaned into the kiss. Oh yes, this was going to be a very fulfilling evening.

Hands made their way under Lexi's top to caress supple breasts, sharp nails teasing the soft skin. "Delicious..." Delia purred, their voice all the more ambiguous, but dark and lusty.

Lexi couldn't be sure if she was talking about how she physically tasted, how she felt, or how her very life energy tasted. She shivered nonetheless as Delia's claws against her skin. There was a danger there that sang to her, a rich chorus that bubbled under her skin as Delia ground back against her. She tried to act as if she knew what she was doing.

Well, being short had its perks when she was at just the right height to drop back down to her feet and mouth Delia's breast through her top. Her cheeks are flushed ruddy with embarrassment. She had never thought she would be the blushing virgin but here she was...blushing and trembling as Delia brushed their claws up and down her skin, leaving goosebumps behind. 

"Delia...!"

Delia could have been speaking about either, Lexi was an all around tasty morsel that they wanted to experience in every way possible and imaginable. A lusty virgin was always the sweetest of fruits for an incubus.

Claws dragged over skin, not enough to draw blood, but it was the promise. A drawn out groan erupted from Delia's throat as Lexi still the first step, mouthing at their ample breast, the nipple perking right up at such eager administrations. "Yes, my little wolf?" They purred, clawed hand grabbing Lexi's ass to draw her closer so Delia could grind with abandon. "What do you want? Perhaps a hard and fast fuck on the wall? Or something sweet and soft so you can muffle your screams with a pillow?" So many wonderful choices…

Lexi moans against Delia's breast, her tongue and lips having laved a wet spot over their hard nipple. She squirms at the feel of claws, grinding hard against the incubus, feeling their straining cock through their pants. She whines in the back of her throat as Delia talks, giving her options.

What did she want?

She nips at their nipple and she says, "I...surprise me."

Lexi could take it. She wanted this...even if it wasn't the best, she wasn't going to be picky but with an incubus it had to be good right? Her eyes are wolf bright and she says, "Just put your money where your mouth is and fuck me..."

"Oooh, cocky little thing," Delia chuckled, eyes flashed with what was hopefully humor. Those claws dragged up Lexi's leg, not quite ruining her clothes, but was close. "I hope you last me a long while, Lexi. Because I'm going to enjoy ruining you for every other partner you're sure to have," they purred, quickly pressing the werewolf against the door with their full weight, which was quite a bit considering the plush breasts they sported and the impressive thighs and ass. Delia was not a waif by any stretch of the imagination.

They were an incubus, made for pleasure. And a delightful tail that curled around Lexi's thigh, up high enough to tease at the seam of her pants. The expert hands hiked up Lexi's top, one hand on her breast, squeezing and thumbing over her nipple as Delia moved the werewolf's head up to kiss. To kiss with a tongue that was definitely not human-shaped. Delia needed this as much as Lexi wanted it. A meal such as Lexi was hard to find, especially at a club like Temptations.

And they were going to revel in this luxury.

That was one hell of a promise and a threat...and Lexi was sure that the incubus in front of her had the experience to back up that claim. She hoped they did...she yelped as she was the one pinned against the door but she didn't mind it at all as the incubus demonstrated that they were no delicate flower.

There was a lot happening, almost too much for her to keep track of as Delia's hands shoved her shirt up high and started to tease her nipple. Lexi mewled into the kiss, her eyes widening at the decidedly not human shaped tongue. Oh, that was a surprise and a delight! And squirmed as she felt the tail press against her. She hiked a leg around their hips, digging the heel of her foot into her spine as they kissed and ground against each other. She could feel Delia's hard cock and she dragged her hand down from her shoulder to slide between them, her hands going for the buttons of their pants so she could slip her hand into their pants and stroke.

She felt the head of their cock, slick with precum and flushed. She was really doing this, she was really going to just fuck a stranger.

Incubi were all about sex and sturdy enough to handle even a puck if necessary, although the two were generally a bad mix. Few survived if both were involved.

But luckily for Lexi, it was just Delia. And Delia's presence was overwhelming with hands, tongue, and tail alike all pleasuring the werewolf. That devilish tongue seemed to curl around Lexi's and Delia groaned wholeheartedly as Lexi responded in kind. Anything to put against each other was good enough, although Delia had other plans, that involved Lexi screaming, preferably their name, but anything would do.

"Like what you feel?" The incubus purred, rolling their hips so the cock moved in Lexi's groping hand. "I'm going to fuck you against this door so everyone up here knows that you belong to me tonight. And then I'll show you just how well my tongue works in more intimate orifices of yours..." The tail punctuated their words by sliding up even more to squeeze at the top of Lexi's leg, and the tail tip coming around to find a good wet spot to undulate against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the abrupt end. Use your imagination? XD


End file.
